


Of Scale and Steel

by Captain_Deadpool



Category: Serrationite, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dragon Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, How Do I Tag, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Tokage Setsuna is in 1-A, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Villains don't stand a chance, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Deadpool/pseuds/Captain_Deadpool
Summary: "Wait" Izuku blurted out and with hopeful eyes he asked"...do you think that with a quirk like mine... I can be a hero?""Don't worry kid i'm sure you will do just fine, you've got a good quirk and a good heart so just follow your instincts" The doctor said reassuringly flashing him a kind smileMidoriya has a dragon quirk and a strong one at that but when he makes a powerful friend in UA, well... those villains never stood a chance
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 24
Kudos: 266





	1. The DragonHearted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's in a Hoard?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249318) by [Titus621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titus621/pseuds/Titus621). 



> alright i should explain some shit huh. ok so this is my first fic so don't expect anything special and criticism is appreciated. So I wanted to introduce my own OC into the mha universe and they had to be edited a bit for this to work but know that they are very strong and no you don't get to know anything else until I introduce them. He really wasn't made for mha so he had to be nerfed into the ground.
> 
> Yeah i think that's about it So please enjoy

"MUM!!!! MUM!!!! Kacchan showed me this hero called all might and he is so cool he goes like WOOOOOOSSSH and then POW and he saves everyone with a smile and he is so COOL i wanna be just like him one day!!! " Izuku yells while jumping up and down so fast it has to be a quirk

"Ok honey why don't we go home and you can tell me all about him with some katsudon" Inko asks failing to hold in her laughter

"YEAH KATSUDON!!!!" Izuku excitedly exclaims practically overflowing with energy"When i get my quirk i'm gonna be a hero just like him!!"

"I'm sure you will honey but hero's need to eat so lets get home" Inko explains 'i've never seen him with so much energy before its so adorable'

* * *

"Whoa"

"Awesome"

"Your so lucky Kacchan!!!" Izuku yells mesmerized by Bakugo's quirk "Your gonna be an AMAZING hero with a quirk like that"

"Yeah well now you need to hurry up and get your quirk and then we can train and be awesome heroes together Izuku" Bakugo yells back proudly

oooOoOoOooo

Months past and his quirk was looking less and less likely too show, everyone's opinion of him was slowly dropping, even Bakugo was hanging out with him less but he still held out hope. At this point even the teachers began to think lowly of him.

It was another dull day in his daycare and he was thinking about a new hero that he saw

"Hey look at this looser what are you making, a sandcastle? ha what a looser" Tadamasa insults while covering his hand in rocks while Mobumasu laughs out "yeah what a saddo!"

Izuku sees the commotion and runs in front of the boy to help

"guys leave him alone he hasn't even done anything to you" Izuku pleads trying to end this quickly

"oh? is Deku trying to play hero? What are you gonna do about it you dont even have a quirk!!!" Mobumasu says trying to rile him up "your just a worthless deku anyway!!"

Tadamasa goes in for a punch with his rocky hand only instead of deku's weak flesh he feels... scales?

"GUYS DEKU HAS A QUIRK!!!"

"What?"

"No way"

In seconds the entire class was crowded around Izuku staring at his arm covered in dark green scales, Izuku almost didn't even notice them while he stared at his arm, the gears were already turning in his brain 'a quirk? I HAVE A QUIRK.... but it isn't anything like my parents quirk... I wonder what it does...'

"ok settle down children let me see" one of the adults say while they make their way through the children "oh wow that is a very interesting quirk, can you turn it off?" she asks nicely

Izuku barely hears her over this new sensation it was like an inferno of power dancing along his skin he tries to grab a hold of the power and pull it back inside, it takes a while but slowly the scales begin to retract molding back into his flesh. 'so I can turn my skin into scales... that's so cool... i'm like a dragon wait isn't my father's quirk dragon breath?... can he do this? i don't think so? can i bring it out again?'

a torrent of questions were crashing through his young mind at that moment but one stood out to him the most '...can i do it again?' so he reached deep inside him for that inferno he felt earlier, it took him a bit but he found it again and brought it out "whoa" Izuku breathed amazed at his power he would finally get to make an entry about hi-

"So you finally got a quirk nerd" His thoughts were cut short by the voice of one Katsuki Bakugo "so" he continues with a devilish grin "lets see what it can do"

* * *

after hearing about Izuku's quirk Hisashi immediately drives home praying that his boss wont be too mad with him though that's probably not gonna happen. Once he has picked up Inko he doesn't stop for even a second, practically overflowing with excitement... thankful that they decided to heat proof their care a few years back.

Hisashi is a massive man, clocking in at 6ft 7. His black hair is just as messy and unruly as his son's and has sharp lizard like eyes to match his pointy almost metallic looking teeth. With muscles to even rival some pro heroes.

"Honey what do you think his quirk is do you think it is mine or yours?! I hope its mine, I've already lost one bet today" Hisashi speculates, he's almost as enthusiastic as Izuku when it comes to quirks.

"I think he will be an amazing hero either way darling i just know it" Inko explains believing whole-heatedly in what she is saying.

When they arrive at the school Hisashi practically sprints towards the yard

"IZUKU!!!!" Hisashi yells as he turns the corner but when he does he is met with... scales?

* * *

"DADDY!!" Izuku yells seeing his dad "LOOK my quirk manifested and its scalesdoyouthinkthatmyquirkislikeyoursbecauseyouahevdragonsbreathso-

"IZUKU, breathe" Hisashi laughs as Inko rounds the corner "can you make the scales anywhere else?"

Oh... Izuku hadn't thought of that so he focused again and tried making them on his hand this time to make a claw, the result is 5 blunt and small claws but he is still enthralled by it "whoa" he breathed for the second time that day

"Oh, oh my" Inko says, shocked "Izuku honey why dont we go home i'm sure your very tired from using your quirk so much"

Its then when Izuku realized just how exhausting using his quirk is as he let out a yawn "yeah lets go home i still have so much to test out" he agreed groggily now that the excitement has died down a bit.

"Come on honey i'l make your favorite for this special day"

"KATSUDON!!" Izuku exclaims his excitement coming back at full force

* * *

"It seems that Izuku's quirk is an extreme evolution of your his fathers quirk as he shares a lot of biological similarities including your heat resistance and evolved organs" The quirk doctor explains while handing them a holder of information

"YES! you owe me 5000 yen" Hisashi yells triumphantly

"Not now dear, but Doctor what do you mean? Hisashi's quirk is fire breath not a transformation." Inko asks curious but not as much as Izuku who was practically vibrating with excitement

"Hisashi's quirk is dragons breath due to the fact he shares many lizard-like qualities and evolved organs to handle his heat for example, his eyes, teeth, as for Izuku he is a lot more lizard-like, likely to handle his transformation" The doctor answers

"So what exactly is Izuku's quirk?" Inko asks starting to get worried

"Well from the tests and what we have seen so far i think it is safe to say that it is a transformation type quirk that allows him to transform into a Dragon/Lizard hybrid however the exact details are unknown" The doctor explains "We know it isn't just scaly skin because of the MRI scan which shows that his brain is... unique" 

"What do you mean by that?" Inko asks getting even more worried

"well Izuku's brain resembles a scaled up version of a lizards brain meaning that various neurological quirks wont have the same effect; dont worry it wont effect his health at all in fact many of the mutations for his quirk may even improve his health in some aspects" 

This time it was Izuku's turn to ask "What do you mean?"

"Well kid it seems like a lot of your organs are different to keep up with your transformations because obviously regular lungs or hearts wont be able to work well with a massive reptile, in fact aside from your brain your heart has gone through the biggest transition here look at this on the left is your heart and on the right is a regular human heart"

The difference was... insane, while the human heart looked healthy strong and stable, Izuku's heart looked demonic, deadly and almost evil with its jagged edges and dark colour but while his parents looked at it in horror, to Izuku it looked just... right; so without hesitation he said

"I want to name my quirk DargonHeart"

"uh Izuku honey are you sure, doesn't it look scary?" Inko asked slightly disturbed as to why Izuku wasn't freaking out.

"Yeah i'm sure, something about it just looks and sounds so right... i cant place it though" He explains

"This was to be expected, with a lot of animal quirks they have base instincts that if followed will often keep them safe so if it sounds right to him then that is probably right so now we have the name i think we are done, thank you for your time and I hope you all the best of luck" The Doctor concludes

"Wait" Izuku blurted out and with hopeful eyes he asked"...do you think that with a quirk like mine... I can be a hero?"

"Don't worry kid i'm sure you will do just fine, you've got a good quirk and a good heart so just follow your instincts" The doctor said reassuringly flashing him a kind smile

* * *

He was writing with inhuman speed on the living room coffee table, jotting down every piece of detail he could scrape from the folder he received and was getting close to being done when-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"KACCHAN" Izuku yelled immediately running to the door "MUM MUM KACCHANS HERE!!!"

Inko laughed "Ok i'm coming" Hisashi perked up at this wondering if Masaru and Mitsuki were there too, it had been to long since their last visit and he had some bragging to do

Inko reached the door and almost instantly Bakugo had dashed through "Hello Inko its been a while" Mitsuki stated hugging her friend 

"Masaru! hows life treating you" Hisashi greeted giving him a hand shake "its been to long"

"Hisashi! good to see you old friend but lets skip the small talk, if what Bakugo has been yelling for the past two days is true then Izuku finally manifested his quirk so who is it yours or Inko's?" Masaru asked curiously

"How about we tell you all about it over some dinner? Because i'm sure Hisashi is dying to rub it in your face" Inko said with a smirk "but let me warn you his quirk might be even more powerful that Katsuki's" She added

"Oh i have to see this" Mitsuki replied

* * *

During Dinner Hisashi explained what the doctor had told then the day prior from the MRI scans to the mutations and how he chose his quirks name.

"Izuku could you show us your quirk it sounds really interesting" Masaru asks

Just like before Izuku pulled on that inferno of power inside him morphing his hand into a scaly claw, still not sharp but definitely not as blunt as before either. He balls his claw into a fist and flexes his fingers before letting the inferno slip back inside, just barely in reach and always ready to be called upon .

"Oh my now that is quite something isn't it... can you make any other body part scaly? try your face" Mitsuki asks 'this kids quirk my even be stronger than Bakugo's, maybe he could help with his growing ego'

"ok aunt Mitsuki, i'l try that" Izuku complies 'it shouldn't be any different from my arm right?' So once again he pulls on that familiar feeling but this time he brings it up to his face, the transformation is slow but it is definitely progress. His iris's mold into slits and his teeth sharpen, then ever so slowly scales start covering his face but just as he comes up on covering his face the power slips away back inside his core and he is met with a wave of exhaustion

"heh impressive quirk kid" Mitsuki compliments "maybe you can even knock my brat off his pedestal"

"NO WAY KACCHANS QUIRK IS AMAZING" Izuku argues


	2. A dragon gets its wings

It was nearing the end of his time in elementary school and Izuku was relentless in his quirk training almost every waking moment he was transforming, he often practiced either at home or in a cave he found with Bakugo. While walking to their hideout after another week of school Izuku heard an exposition.

Naturally they went to check it out and once they got there they saw what the commotion was about

"Whoa" Bakugo said "that is one big villain". as he says this Izuku sees a massive shadow pass overhead, he looked up to see what it was.

"KACCHAN! there's another dragon" Izuku yelled in amazement

The dragon was about 30ft long and covered from head to tail in white scales, it soared into the villain and brought it crashing down to the ground with one hit, it said "Stay down unless you want a face full of fire, villain"

"Whoa is that a new hero?"

"She looks so cool!!"

"and she is so powerful, i mean he took him down in 1 go"

All around people were cheering for this new hero. as the police cuffed the villain she shifted back into human while all Izuku could do is stare in amazement.

"Hello everyone, you wont have to worry about these clowns when i'm around, I'm the Dragoon hero: Ryukyu"

* * *

Like most days he ran through the door, kicked his shoes off, dumped his bag and ran into his room. 

After seeing the new hero Ryukyu Izuku immediately worked on a new addition to his hero notes, looking up pictures to analyze. ' **We would do well to learn from her** ' a deep dangerous voice said

"Huh who's there?" Izuku asks trying to find the source of the voice 'maybe i'm actually going insane, it did sound familiar though' while pondering the new voice Izuku didn't hear his dad coming home

"Hey Izuku" Hisashi said poking his head through his sons door

"AHH" Izuku yelped, ripped from his train of thought

"You okay son?" Hisashi asked worrying he did something wrong

"yeah... sorry you just caught me off guard" Izuku explained

He then saw all of the pictures of Ryukyu on his sons computer "ah well you are at that age so i wont judge" He teased barely holding in his laughter at his sons face.

"DAD, I was just thinking about a new hero I saw today" Izuku tried to explain, not realizing what he said

"OH has my little wyrmling found a mate?" He asked teasing some more

"Oh my god dad just go" he pleaded trying to get out of this embarrassing hole he just dug for himself

"dont worry son your secret is safe with me" Hisashi teased walking away

Izuku grumbled and went back to analyzing the dragoon hero completely forgetting about the voice. He saw the way Ryukyu flew down on to the villain and thought 'Can i make wings? My quirk is a dragon transformation so it would make sense right?'

He let the familiar feeling of his quirk burn through him, watching the scales flow over his arm, he then concentrated the scales on his back and felt a unique tingle, like something was aching to be let out so he indulged it.

2 long wings ripped out from his back , destroying his shirt in the process. Unfurling them to their full glory Izuku inspected his new appendages upon a closer look, he notices that they are covered in his signature black scales with green accents and are about a metre long respectively. 

"MUM, DAD!!!" Izuku shouts bubbling with excitement

Inko dashed into the room, scared something had happened to her baby boy, what she didn't expect to see was her son covered in remains of a shirt and 2 wings coming out of his back, it was a sight to behold

"Whoa" Hisashi said what they were both thinking

"So i saw this new hero today and while analyzing herquirkIsawshehadmassivewingsandtheylo-" Izuku started, mumbling at speeds that shouldn't be possible for a human

"Izuku! breathe" Inko said cutting him off, after a second seeing he has calmed down she asked "so can you disable the wings or do we need to cut holes in all of your clothes?" Only half joking

"I think so" Izuku said letting the wings fall away while a slight aching reared its head "huh neat i have wings.... wait. I HAVE WINGS!!!!"

Hisashi wasn't doing any better in holding in his excitement "WOAH THAT'S AWESOME!!! WE NEED TO GET YOU PRACTICING TO FLY NOW!!!"

"hm like father like son" Inko giggled

* * *

After replacing his barely recognizable shirt and eating a plate of Unagi, Hisashi and Izuku bolted to the back yard eager to see how his wings work.

not wasting any time he decided to get right to it"Ok Izuku bring out the wings and move them about because if your gonna be flying you need at least some level of control right?"

"yeah good idea dad" Izuku agreed 'It's almost like he is as excited as me for my quirk'

unbeknownst to Izuku, Hisashi Midoriya applied for UA's hero course just like many other students in Japan however he never passed the entrance exam however while some people would accept it and apply for a middle of the road school Hisashi kept training and applying, it was just before his 3rd attempt where he learned general study student could transfer into the hero course if the teachers think they deserve it. So on his 3rd attempt he failed to get in the hero course but got in the general study's class 1-C. He never managed to transfer into the hero course but during his second year he met Inko, they talked and soon started dating.

With Inko's help he accepted that a heroes life just wasn't for him and ended up having a happy life with Inko. Despite not becoming a hero that didn't mean he could just slack off on training no he kept up with his fitness and when Izuku showed that he wanted to be a hero, Hisashi was ecstatic. You could say he was living vicariously through his son and in reality he probably is but he is happy with his life, he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

Taking off the all might shirt he was wearing Izuku freed his wings once more; He rotated the joints and weakly flapped his wings. Once he was happy with his level of movement he decided to jump straight in the deep end.

"Ok dad, i'm gonna try flying so get ready to catch me if i fall" Izuku explained

Izuku stretched his wings, transformed his legs and pushed off with as much force that his prepubescent body could muster but he didn't realize just how much force that was; with one push he launched up past his 2 story house.

As he was spinning out in the sky he manages to clear his head for a second 'h god i need to stabilize', So almost on instinct he spreads his wings and stops spinning, he lifts his wings for another push and-

CRASH!!!

he smacks into the ground. "owww, who would have guess that falling from 30ft would hurt"

"I see your ok son?" Hisashi asks way too calmly for someone that just watched their son fall from that height

"You know i dont know weather to feel happy or insulted that you would assume i'm ok" Izuku joked

"Your legs were transformed that fall was nothing" He reasoned 'maybe i should feel more worried that my son fell that far...'

* * *

He and Hisashi trained for the rest of the weekend and was able to stay aloft for 30 seconds by Monday. Izuku was very pleased with his progress and went to tell Kacchan. He was sure he wouldn't be happy with beating his longest time air-born record and was excited to rub it in his face... good-naturedly of course.

As Izuku walked up to Aldera's elementary school he saw the ticking time bomb himself

"what took you so long nerd" Bakugo teased

"Well you know how your so proud of your longest time air-born record" Izuku started 'oh this is gonna be good' a smirk already on his face

"yeah 23 seconds what about it nerd?" He asked suspiciously

"well i beat it" Izuku announced triumphantly

"WHAT?!?! HOW!!!" Bakugo yelled

"How about we go to the lair after school and i show you?" Izuku asked

"Really, your gonna keep me waiting all day? Tch, Fine" Bakugo said walking towards the school before he stopped and looked over his shoulder "Oh and for the last damn time we aren't calling it the lair" he said before starting to walk again

oooOoOoOooo

Bakugo and Izuku were walking down the halls of the school, the last bell already gone, before bumping into a pair of high-schoolers. 

"Hey watch were your going kid" One of them said "run along and play on the swings or some shit"

Clearly one of his lackeys laughed and said " Yeah brats, fuck off and let the adults past"

"OH?! you think you guys are the shit? HA yeah whatever, move aside extras" Bakugo yelled already getting pissed and popping off small explosions in his hands

"Ha what are you gonna do about it kid, tickle me with sparklers" The other lackey said laughing.

"Just leave us alone, this isn't a big deal" Izuku says trying to diffuse the situation with little affect.

Lackey no.1 stepped forward holding a fireball in his hand "Oh yeah? why dont you make me" As he says this the second lackey steppes up covering his skin in spikes "as if they would dare to try" He laughs out.

Quickly they were building a crowd with a few dozen people surrounding them

Izuku notices the first lackey throw his fireball directly at his face. He transformed, black scales flowing on his face, mouth extending into a reptilian snout, eyes turning dark and draconic. The fire bounces pathetically off his scales, after training against his fathers scorching flames these were nothing "just leave us alone please i haven't eaten today and i'm very hungry" 'Didn't mum say she would make Katsudon today' Izuku thought long blood red tongue licking his sharp teeth at the thought.

' **Yes show them their place** ' said a menacing voice in the back of h

What was innocent enough with context was very disturbing to the other kids. Quickly the high-schoolers ran off with their tails between their legs,Izuku grabbed a speechless Bakugo's hand, pulling him through the parting crowd, dropping the transformation. 

After a few minutes Bakugo shook off the pure shock he was feeling "HOLY SHIT IZUKU!!! I'm gonna be honest i didn't think you had it in you"

"Had what in me?" Izuku asks still not realizing what he did

"What do you mean? the whole terrifying dragon face? the licking your lips at a mention of eating them?" Bakugo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world 'This nerd cant seriously have done that on accident'

'What is he talking abo-' His phone rang in his pocket "OH hold on" He said looking at his phone "Its my mum". He pressed the start call button.

" _Izuku honey can you come home we need to talk_ " Inko said in a motherly tone that left no room for conflict

"Oh yeah can Kacchan come i want to show him the progress i made with my quirk" Izuku asked obliviously

' _He sounds like he has no idea what he even did_ ' Inko thought " _Was Katsuki with you when you ran in with those upper class-men?_ "

"Yeah, why?" Izuku asks while looking over to Bakugo who looked deep in thought

" _Oh no reason honey just be home soon, I have already started the Katsudon_ " Inko said hoping his son didn't question her further

"Okay mum, love you" and with that he ended the call "Hey Kacchan, my mum is making Katsudon and I still have to show you my new moves come on"

* * *

Izuku unlocked the door to his home and saw his mother in the kitchen and his father on the couch re watching last years sports festival, well until he noticed the two boys "Oh hey you two Inko is almost done with the food, she will be done in about..." Hisashi trailed off

"5 minutes, oh and Izuku could you prepare the table" Inko finished

"Sure thing mum" Izuku said happy to be able to help "Kacchan you know the drill"

After a few minutes the food was served and everyone was sat at the table

"itadakimasu" Everyone said at once before digging in

after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Inko spoke up "Izuku honey why did you threaten a student at school today?"

Izuku almost choked when hearing this, it took him a few seconds but once he got his food down he asked "What do you mean, I wouldn't do anything like that" 

"Oh god it was an accident" Bakugo mumbled trying to hold in a snicker

"Could you elaborate please Katsuki" Hisashi asked curious

"Alright so basically these extras bumped into us and started taunting us, at this point a load of people had surrounded us." Inko gestured for him to continue "At that point they flexed their quirk and one threw a fireball at him, he transformed his head and it literally bounced off, the next bit was the part that shocked me" Bakugo explained

"What was it?" Hisashi asked

"Well Izuku, still with a dragon head, said something along the lines of 'go away or i will eat you' and then he licked his lips" He finished

At this point Izuku was thoroughly confused "No i didn't, i said something like 'just leave us alone please i haven't eaten today and i'm very hungry'... oh... that sounds a lot worse second time around" He looked down ashamed

"Honey why did you lick your lips then" Inko asked all of a sudden feeling very guilty

"I just remembered you were making Katsudon" He said on the verge of tears

Hisashi just looked at his son proud "Izuku, I for one am proud of you, you single handedly sent those bullies packing and you didn't even need to resort to violence"

"B-But h-heroes dont threaten p-people" he argued still looking down

"Izuku, Heroes threaten people every day, they threaten to beat up villains and put then in jail" Hisashi reasoned

"Yeah, they dont threaten to kill people though, that's what villains do" He said.

"Son listen to me" He said. Using one of his muscular hands he grabbed his son's chin and lifted it up "You will never be a villain, your playing to your strengths. Dragons. Are. Scary. Embrace that, it could just save your life"

' **Listen to our father** ' The voice said

Izuku grabbed his father in a hug "Thanks dad, that means so much" he said ' I have an amazing dad'

"Ok son why dont we finish our dinner and then you can see Katsuki what you have leaned"

"OK" Izuku said back to his happy self

* * *

"Whoa that is seriously cool" Bakugo admitted looking at Izuku flying while the sun caught on his scales "Though you are a dragon so i guess it makes sense"

"I'm not a literal dragon Kacchan that's just my quirk" He said while landing hearing an angry grumble in the back of my head

"yeah yeah keep telling yourself that" Bakugo teased "Hey try to transform as much s you can i want to see how much progress you have made"

'that's not a bad idea' Izuku thought "Ok sounds good, i haven't tried since I've been learning to fly". With that he closed his eyes and let that inferno of power wash over him, body completely covered in jet black scales, his hands grew sharp and clawed while his face turned draconic and deadly. Large wings sprouted from his back.

Then he opened his eyes, dark green and flowing with raw power

Despite knowing this was still his best friend a part of Bakugo was screaming to run away from the predator standing in front of him.

"You know I think you dad was on to something..." Bakugo admitted

' **Yes Everyone shall fear our claw** '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so I'm really happy with this chapter and hope you guys like it too, I saw how much receptiveness my first chapter got so here is another one. If you have any criticism then please leave it in the comments as this is my first fic. Also keep in mind that i wont always update this quick i was just really feeling it so to say


	3. a show of Dominance

The following weeks everyone was avoiding Izuku like the plague, well everyone except bakugo. Only an idiot would challenge a dragon. In many ways this made his life easier, no waiting in cues, no one to slow him down in the halls. To Bakugo it was like all those extras finally learned their place but for Izuku...

Well quite frankly Izuku hated it, he wanted to be a hero that every looked up to, the kind of hero that brings hope to anyone who sees him but right now the only thing he brought was fear.

This didn't stop his training, he wouldn't dream of it. Bakugo started pushing him harder to make sure he didn't fall from the top, in turn Izuku pushed back harder, Izuku could maintain a full body transformation for 15 minutes before passing out and his flying has gotten a lot better, still nowhere near good enough to use in a fight but he could keep himself in the air and do some maneuvers.

On top of that he finally got around to making his entry on Ryukyu which helped poke a lot of glaring flaws in his own abilities, on top of that he studied the hero further and noticed something even an idiot should have seen. SHE HAS A TAIL! To test his theory he focused his power in the based of his spine, similar to when he forms his wings. Confirming his hunch he feels that same aching in his rear.

Not one for repeating the same mistake twice, Izuku took off his trousers and adjusted his boxers to make room for a tail. He focused on that feeling and indulged it a long tail sprouting from his rear and much like his wings, it looked very elegant, covered in jet black scales and tipped off into a pointed edge.

At first this doesn't sound to useful but when updating his hero notebook he realized how much he could actually use it. He could use it to add much needed stabilization to his flight, increase his aquatic movement; not to mention its combat capabilities.

While studying underground heroes he learnt how useful keeping cards close to your chest can be so while Bakugo was training on his own he would practice with his tail. Granted, it wasn't an easy process for example, walking was very weird and he had to learn to balance all over again but eventually he was happy with his abilities... well confident enough to spring it on bakugo, he was just waiting for their next sparring session.

While Izuku focused on his agility to gain the upper hand, Bakugo focused on raw firepower, if it wasn't for Hisashi's fire resistance or Izuku's thick scales his blasts could and would kill; a fact Hisashi was adamant in drilling into his head.

So when time came for their next sparring session he was bubbling with anticipation.

"Hey whats wrong Izuku? Scared of getting your ass beat?" Bakugo teased

That got his competitive streak going "If anyone's ass is getting beat its you!" he yelled back. They both stepped up and lowered into a fighting stance, Izuku let his scales flow over him, head morphing, claws sharpening and wings forming; a transformation Izuku liked to call 'Draconic Armour'. Bakugo on the other hand crackled explosions off his palms warming up his sweat glands.

"You remember the rules, nothing lethal and if your knocked out of the area or submit then the other person wins, Ready?" Hisashi asks sitting on a garden chair with a beer in his hand

"As ready as i will ever be" "Born ready" they responded simultaneously.

"Then BEGIN!" He yelled

They charged at each other Bakugo going in with his favorite right hook, a habit Hisashi thought he would shake off by now. Izuku ducked delivering a solid strike to his gut knocking the wind out of Bakugo but before he could take advantage, he let off a stun grenade. The idea came from Izuku, it consisted of him increasing the heat and sound while decreasing the smoke and concussive force which resulted a blast which can throw off someones senses for a brief period. With his increased senses this worked wonders on Izuku letting Bakugo catch his breath and move in for the advantage.

He dashed in and set off concussive blasts, aiming to knock him off balance. As Izuku came back to his senses his legs were being swept out from under him, Bakugo dashed in, pinning his arms and legs down.

"Submit" Bakugo said a smug look on his face "I've already one"

"Ha, like that's all I've got" Izuku shot back, forming his ong pristine tail unbeknownst to his rival.

Bakugo felt something wrap around his leg; almost immediately Izuku yanked bakugo off him and chucked the poor boy to the edge of the homemade arena. He dashed after him faster than he could react and punched down on his stomach once again knocking the wind out of him. With that he straddled his childhood friend pinning his arms down and snarling into his face. "Submit" he could have easily chucked him out of the arena but he always enjoyed it when bakugo yielded. Of course if he told anyone he would willingly submit then he would loose most of his limbs but that was never what it was about. 

Bakugo struggled for a few seconds before giving up "Alright you win dammit, I submit" He forced out.

' **Yes assert your dominance, they will all bow down to you** ' a deep voice laughed in the back of his mind

* * *

The next few days were uneventful like always, they went over material Izuku learnt ages ago, he got the top of his class in P.E only Bakugo even coming close and completed the jokes these teachers called tests.

That was until a new kid joined his year group, A kid called Nagao Sadao. He had short black hair with silver tips and shiny silver teeth, as far as Izuku could tell he was an arrogant jerk who thought that he could be a hero based on raw power along, if it weren't for him that might have been the path that Bakugo was headed. 

Sadao was always a very prideful person, almost too prideful, so when he saw that everyone was scared of this pathetic looking kid it really rubbed him the wrong way. Luckily though he had an idea 'I guess he's the top dog around here, heh I'l just crush him and give them someone to be really scared of'

* * *

It took a few days but they eventually got used to the new face. Izuku being the friendly kid he was saw this as an opportunity to make a new friend and walked up to Sadao "Hey Sadao, how are you liking our school?" Izuku asked innocent

Internally Sadao was taken back but kept up his poker face 'he's probably trying to make a fool out of me so people don't get doubts... that's fine i can play that game'

"It's okay, the lessons are a bit boring but the food is decent" He said 

"I'm glad, and if you need help with anything don't feel scared to ask" He continued 'Maybe he isn't scared of me like everyone else'

For the next few days Izuku would strike up friendly conversations but it became more and more apparent that Sadao didn't like him, from his body language to the look in his eyes so he pulled out his last card.

"Hey Sadao, you gonna be a hero when your older?" Realistically there is no need to ask that since everyone wanted to be a hero but you need to start a conversation somehow.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Sadao replied turning to look at him

"Oh cool i want to be a hero too, in fact i'm headed to UA!! Heroes are just so cool, especially all might he saves everyone with a smile, or Ryukyu wh-" at this point he had gone full mumble mode .

'this has to be an act... why else would they be scared of him, he can't just be some hero nerd' Sadao thought. He looked back over to Izuku and decided he could leave him, so without even stopping the storm of words crashing out of Izuku's mouth he turned and walked off.

A few minutes later Bakugo saw him and smacked him upside the head "They left idiot lets head home, my mum is making curry"

* * *

Izuku and Bakugo walked out of the school gates heading home again, that was until Sadao made his presence known. "Hey are you losers the top dogs around here" He yelled smugly catching the attention of some people heading home

"Yeah and what if we are, Extra!" Bakugo sneered at him "You gonna do something about it!"

"Come on Kacchan everyone is already scared enough as it is lets just go before this gets any worse" Izuku reasoned hoping to get a response out of the blond, surprisingly it worked. "Tch, whatever... damn extra ain't worth our time anyway"

Sadao was furious at this "Who the hell do you think you are!" he was getting more and more angry with every word, all the metal around him groaning with stress.

One of the teachers saw the commotion and was about to stop it but then he noticed they weren't on school property "I'm not payed enough to deal with this shit" he mumbled walking away.

In his anger he tore parts of the fence out of the ground, it floating menacingly around him glowing with a dark red energy along with his eyes. At his point a crowd has formed around them. "I cant believe everyone is afraid of pathetic losers like you!" He goaded trying to get on the boys' nerves.

At this point Bakugo was silently fuming palms crackling at a dangerous pace, like he is revving up for one of his big blasts. "Learn your place extra! I doubt you could even be accepted into a hero team with a quirk like that"

While Bakugo was staring him down with a look that could lead a planet to extinction, Izuku was looking at him bored. "What? Cant fight for yourself? have to get your guard puppy to do the work for you, pathetic" he pat coldly pulling almost a complete 180 emotionally. Izuku was starting to get angry, why cant this guy just let them get on with their day?

"HA, what? Nothing? Cat got your tongue, pathetic, a quirkless kid could do better than you" He finished. Now that struck a cord with Izuku, for the few months he was waiting for his quirk to develop he was treated like trash. Izuku never did have a big ego but he was a dragon, and all dragons have at least a level of pride and if you struck him right, that pride would go berserk; Now was one of those times.

"What the hell did you say" He spoke up "Don't you dare insult me". On the outside he looked unfocused and intimidating however, look a little deeper and you see intelligent, analyzing eyes watching his every move 'either metal controlling quirk or telekinesis either way he will stick to ranged attacks and intimidation tactics, he is a good 20ft away but he doesn't look like he is straining so no point trying to wait him out so best plan of attack would be to get in fast and knock him out' "Well come on then, you think you tough, come at me!" Izuku goaded trying to get him close

Sadao flung one of the bits of fence he ripped out aiming directly at Izuku's head but ready to stop it at any time, he isn't trying to end his hero career before it can even start after all.

Izuku transformed one of his arms, ripping up his blazer in the process and swatted the metal away thinking about his next move 'Dad said i should embrace the fact I'm a dragon right? I'm basically talking down a villain right?' he reasoned.

Sadao flung a few more metal scraps at him which he dodged easily. 'But... Sadao isn't a villain, he is an arrogant jerk sure, but he isn't a villain' You could practically see the internal struggle in his eyes.

"You parents must be morons to raise someone like you" He spat out.

That was the final straw, any respect he has left for him was gone in an instant. His eyes flared with anger.

Izuku transformed his whole upper body, praying his mum won't be too mad when she sees his uniform. Mouth elongating, eyes darkening, sinking in his skull, nostrils flaring, fangs bared, and in the deepest, most guttural voice he could muster he growled out " **Leave us alone and maybe you will make it out to see tomorrow** ".

Everyone around him was too petrified to move, watching the beast in front of them.

Sadao was shocked but not stupid "Y-You wouldn't kill me, dont you want to be a hero" He choked out trying but failing to be tough.

Izuku saw this wasn't working so much to his chagrin, he pushed his fear factor to he extreme. He forced his quirk through his whole body, legs bursting out of his uniform, clawed feet digging into the concrete, long tail and powerful wings sprouting out of him, at this point he clocked in at well over 6ft tall and the rags of his uniform barely clung to his muscular frame. He slowly approached Sadao like a predator stalking its prey and growled out " **I'l say this once and only once, 1st you will leave me and Kacchan alone, second you will fix that appalling attitude of yours and 3rd there will be no instances like this Ever again. Are. We. Clear?** " He was towering over the poor kid now, fanged snout right up in his face.

"C-Crystal" He squeaked out

At this point he saw everyone around him and how scared they are 'If they were avoiding me back then, I might actually have the halls to myself now'

"Glad we could get that sorted out" Izuku said, voice returning to normal but not shifting back. He went over to bakugo and grabbed him by the arm "Lets Go" he said pulling him away

Once they rounded the corner he let his transformation slip, the shredded uniform barely keeping him decent.

"Ok Izuku, there is no way in hell that was on accident" He started trying to come to bearings with how badass that looked. "Like you went full dragon on that extra!"

"I just needed a way to end it without fighting, it's the best i could come up with" Izuku rationalized 

' **Show them who is boss** ' the voice growled out

"He has a good quirk but i wasn't really scared, my mum is gonna kill me when she finds out though" Izuku said mentally preparing himself for whats to come.

' **Make them fear us** '

Bakugo shrugged and said "Look man all I'm saying is that I would think twice before pissing you off"

* * *

With Bakugo gone to help his father finalizing his latest shirt, Izuku was left to face his mother all alone. He was... not looking forward to this.

Izuku took a deep breath and opened his door "Hey I'm home" with any luck he could sneak up into his room before his parents notice.

Hisashi exited the bathroom "Oh hey Izuk- HOLY SHIT!!!" or not...

"What is it honey? OH MY GOD MY POOR BABY!!" Inko dropped what she was doing and crushed her son in a rib-cracking hug "WHAT HAPPENED!?!?" she wailed

"Ca...n't bre...ath" He pushed out.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Inko said immediately letting go

"I'm fine mum just let me put on some clothes and i will explain" He reassured

* * *

After putting on a T-shirt and shorts Izuku walked into the living room. Sitting across from him were his parents "So what... Happened exactly?"

"Well you remember when i got into that fight and accidentally told that kid i would eat him?" Izuku started

"How could we forget" Hisashi mumbled

"Well ever since then everyone has been really scared of me, and remember that new boy i told you about? Well he approached me and Kacchan and started taunting us about being pathetic." Izuku paused to make sure they were following, once he was satisfied he continued.

"He had a metal controlling quirk I think and threw a piece of fence at me but it wasn't a big deal. I remembered what you told me and decided to try and scare him off, I was hoping to resolve the conflict before any fighting would happen but at first it didn't work... that is... until i used my draconic Armour and scared him off, sadly it left my clothes in rags..."

Izuku looked down with tears in his eyes "I'm really sorry I won't do it againpleaseforgiveme"

Seeing his son Hisashi spoke up "So your telling me that you managed to resolve a conflict before it even started... and you think we would be mad at you for it"

Izuku didn't believe what he was hearing "Well yes bu-"

"Izuku, you did good, your father told you to embrace your quirk right?"

Izuku looked up at his parents teary eyed and crushed them with a hug to rival Inko's "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

After a few minutes of hugging, Izuku let go remembering something "... i think i might need a new uniform" he said sheepishly

His parents just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I hope you liked this chapter im pretty proud of it myself. I wanted to see if i could do combat and i think i did ok, remember if you think their is anything i could do better let me know in the comments.
> 
> Next chapter is something to look forward too so stay tuned and have a nice day


	4. Both the best and worst day ever

The next few years of school flew by for Izuku and before he knew it he was in his 3rd year of high school, in that time Izuku has trained his mind body and quirk as much as possible and because Bakugo isn't one to be out done he trains just as hard.

"Today you are going to be deciding what you want to do with your future..." The teacher started "... Ah who am I kidding you all want to be heroes dont you!!!" He finished, throwing the career sheets in the air.

Everyone started showing off their quirks, cheering and laughter filled the room. One person expanded their head like a balloon, another person grew their teeth and someone else just... glowed. With the amount of different powers on display it was almost impressive.

"Yes, yes you all have very interesting quirks" The teacher declared getting everyone to quieten down a bit "Oh Katsuki, Nagao your gonna try for U.A aren't you"

"Their trying for the national school?"

"That place has a .2% acceptance rate"

"It's impossible to get into"

"Oh and Midoriya, your gonna try as well." The teacher said looking at his lesson plan. And with that one simple sentence everyone immediately shut up. They wouldn't dare speak up to him, especially with the incident a few years ago.

"Well all of your test results definitely fit... heh maybe you could actually get in" The teacher said although he didn't sound very confident 

* * *

"Hey Izuku, I'm still grounded from that stunt I pulled last week" Bakugo mentioned walking off

"See you tomorrow Kacchan" Izuku said, waving him off. 'With that villain attack this morning my route home will probably be blocked' He thought as he started walking 'oh well i guess it will take a bit longer to get home today'

After a few minutes of walking he heard a weird squelching sound under a nearby manhole, any normal person probably wouldn't have heard... well maybe someone with a super hearing quirk but that's not here nor there. After a few seconds the manhole cover shot off bringing a disgusting goo with it, then 2 eyes and a mouth came as well.

"hm, a medium sized skin suit" The villain observed in a deep disturbing voice "I can work with you."

For a second Izuku was terrified but he quickly slipped into a combat stance fueled with years of practice and muscle memory. 'Skin suit? that sounds very disturbing but I assume he is gonna use my body as a disguise or something? I don't know much of what he can do so I can't hold back' Almost instantly he chucked off his clothes and transformed into his draconic Armour mode with his fangs bared and his nostrils flared.

"Oh and an amazing quirk to boot, I love it when my victims struggle" The sludge villain said laughing. The villain launched himself at Izuku and in an instant he was on him.

With reaction times that have been honed down to a T he planted his feet and flapped his wings generating enough wind pressure to send the villain flying back into a wall. "Damn it kid, I know i said i like it when they struggle but i'm on a time limit here" The villain growled out

The villain dashed to Izuku again but went low to avoid the wind. "Ha got you this time kid"

The villain surrounded him in an instant, using its tendrils it forced Izuku's mouth open. He used his sharp claws to slash away at the slime but it did nothing, it just kept reforming and eventually the villain got his mouth open. 'Oh my god am I gonna die here, No I can't die. All the work I've put in, all of the training, It would be for nothing' Izuku's quirk surged in power easily making him a good 8ft tall and making the villain recoil from the force.

" **I WONT DIE HERE!!** " He roared

* * *

All might saw the sludge villain turn a corner and when he turned the same corner It was no where to be found. He took to the skies in search of the villain.

"Damn it, Damn it, that was a rookie mistake I shouldn't have let him get away" He quietly berated himself.

While leaping around the city looking for the villain All might heard someone screa- no Roar out " **I WONT DIE HERE!!** " and immediately went to check it out 'That has to be it'

* * *

Izuku dashed at the villain with a ferocity unlike any other. He immediately went to work and tore it's eyes away from the main body with a satisfying pop, hoping to blind the villain while It just screamed in pain and terror. At this point all the villain could see was the floor of the tunnel.

Then at speeds he didn't know he possessed he began pounding the only weak point left; it's mouth. Izuku punched and scratched so fast the villain couldn't even whimper any more. His punches hit the villain with power to rival Death Arms and the scratches left bloody rivets in its massive teeth, Izuku heard someone land on the ground but he didn't stop, he fought like an apex predator not even giving him the time to breathe. He kept pounding away at the villain aiming to knock in unconscious, he heard It's garbled screams as he knocked it's teeth out, blood pouring from It's mouth.

The villain weakly sent tendrils of slime to stop Izuku but they pathetically splashed off of him, after a while the he succumbed to the pain and fell unconscious. Izuku's breathing was labored and heavy from the overexertion, he was slowly calming down after that. he let his body shift back and caught his breath 'Oh my god that was exhilarating, that was the biggest transformation I've every used by a massive margin'

That same person yelled "I AM HERE" and he finally snapped out of his trance fully, still panting heavily. 'Wait a minute I recognize that voice' His head whipped around instantly and before him stood his Idol.

"I'M SORRY ABOUT GETTING YOU CAUGHT UP IN MY HEROING BUT THIS ONES VERY SLIPPERY" All Might bellowed "I SEE YOU HAD NO TROUBLE DEALING WITH HIM, WELL DONE YOUNG..."

It is crazy how fast he can go from predator to fanboy but he barely managed to squeak out "M-Midoriya". He barely ever stutters now a days but i guess meeting one of your favorite heroes will do that too you.

"THANK YOU YOUNG MIDORIYA YOU WERE A BIG HELP" All might said wearing his signature smile which faltered for a second "... ER COULD YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON?"

Izuku blushed heavily from the embarrassment and threw his clothes back on 'at least they aren't ripped' he thought

"Oh it was nothing... do you want help picking up the pieces?" He asked, his mother would kill him if he didn't .

"HAHAHA THERE IS NO NEED I'VE GOT THIS" As he said that a gust of wind almost knocked him off his feat and as he regained his footing all might stood there smiling with 2 bottles in his hand "I DO APPRECIATE THE OFFER THOUGH"

Even with his parents encouraging and helping him along the was the was always a bit of doubt seeded deep in the back of his mind so he gathered all of the courage he could and asked "Wait all might... do you think... that I can be a hero that brings hope like you... even with a scary quirk like yours. It's just Ryukyu's dragon form looks kind and heroic while mine looks... almost demonic" He practically mumbled out the last bit

"HAHA THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT YOUNG MIDORIYA, IT'S YOUR ACTIONS THAT COUNT, NOT YOUR LOOKS AND AFTER SEEING YOU FIGHT BACK THERE I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT YOU CAN BE AN AMAZING HERO ONE DAY" All might explained without even the slightest hint of doubt in his voice

"T-Thank you all might, t-that means so much" Izuku said with tears in his eyes.

"NOW I MUST BE GOING I HAVE TO GET THIS VILLAIN TO THE POLICE STATION AFTER ALL"

"OH, uh one last thing" Izuku said causing all might to look back "...Can I have your autograph?"

All might looked at him for a second before yelling "OF COURSE YOUNG MIDORIYA, IT'S THE LEAST I COULD DO"

So with that All might signed his pristine notebook before leaping off "I know I almost just died but... this is one of the best days of my life" he said smiling softly at the signature.

* * *

All might was leaping through the city to get to the police station before he started to cough. He gently landed on a roof and transformed back into his skeletal true form. As he transformed the changed jostled his clothes causing the bottles to fall out.

'Damn I with I had more time in my hero form... I gotta find a successor soon' Toshinori thought

After a few minutes the villain came to his senses and used his gelatinous form to quietly unscrew the bottle he was in 'That damn brat beat me,ME!' He thought angrily 'so if he beat me then... my am I here?'

* * *

Bakugo went out to buy some supplies for his dad when he heard a squelching noise behind him "The fuck is that" he said as looked behind him only to see... nothing. "Tch, whatever"

He kept walking for a few minutes, but he felt very uncomfortable the whole time... like he was being watched.

He turned a corner and walked down an ally to to get home quicker but he heard that squelching noise again "Ok who the fuck is following me?" He yelled but this time he didn't see nothing, far from it. Standing before him was a massive figure of slime with two massive eyes and a big grotesque mouth, curiously it was missing a few teeth...

"Heh another medium sized skin suit, and you don't look as strong as that green haired brat" The villain said menacingly

'green haired brat? IZUKU! is he ok... nah it would take more than a weak D-lister like this guy to take him down, i bet he is eve responsible for those missing teeth' He thought a smirk on his face.

"If you think your wearing me then you are in for a whole world of hurt" Bakugo said menacingly popping off small explosions in his hand "... and unlike my dragon friend I won't hold back"

* * *

Izuku was running home excited to tell his parents he met all might 'Oh my dad is gonna be so jealous'

He turned a corner and heard the sound of heroes '...Ok rubbing it in my dads face can wait' He thought running in the direction of the attack. Already he could hear the crackling of fire and panicking civilians and also... explosions. His blood ran cold '...Oh god please don't mean what i think this means'

Once he got there he pushed through the crowd and noticed the same sludge villain from before 'WHAT? I beat him how did he escape' He wondered

"The heroes are here on the scene and this villain has been wreaking havoc, It seems he has a hostage too. A high schooler if the uniform is to be believed" A reporter said

'Hostage? oh my god he must barely have any air left why aren't the heroes doing anythi-' then he saw it, Bakugo's head bursting from the depths of the slime. He saw a look of recognition in his eye before immediately fading into a look of horror

"DON'T DO IT IZ-" His face was plunged back into the goo.

Immediately the inferno that was Izuku's quirk burst from his core once again, his body shifting and growing, his clothes ripping to shreds. He lept over the barriers leaving cracks in the ground where he once stood and hit the floor running.

"KID GET BACK"

"DAMN IT I THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS WATCHING THE CIVILLIANS"

meanwhile Toshinori was standing there eyes wide in shock ''This kid... they were waiting for a true hero to come and help... well it looks like they got just that' He thought a smile on his face

Izuku looked at that monster thinking up a strategy 'Ok how did i beat this guy last time? well his eyes and mouth are his weak points, I can use that' He pounced on the villain scratching his eyes causing him to recoil in pain but not letting go of Bakugo. Just before he could grab his eyes a tendril of slime lashed out and whipped Izuku back.

"That's not gonna work on me twice" The villain taunted as he sent out 5 more tendrils 

Izuku landed on all fours and snarled as two great wings and a tail shot out of his body. He lept straight up and used his wings to propel himself, flying a good 20 metres off the ground and straight over the villains attack. Using that momentum he launched down at the villain like he was shot out of a cannon. The villain threw a dozen more tendrils but Izuku burst through all of them, the raw speed and power too much for the villain to handle. He punched the sludge villain square in the mouth sending him back a few feet. He didn't let go of Bakugo fully like he hoped but his hands got free if only for a second but that's all he needed.

"KACCHAN! STUN GRENADE!!" He yelled as he closed his eyes

Bakugo let loose a blinding explosion making the villain shriek in pain. Using the distraction Izuku grabbed his friends wrist and tried to yank him out but failing. He tried a second time and got a bit further out but he was still stuck. So with one last colossal effort he unfurled his wings once more and pushed off with every ounce of energy he had. They got free and backed up a few metres before Izuku spoke

"Kacchan are you alright?" Bakugo spent a couple seconds coughing up a load of slime but eventually got it all out.

"Yeah thanks too you, now... lets make sure he never comes back" He said menacingly

Izuku immediately knew what he meant and unfurled his wings to their full glory, he stood up straight and he let his voice drop whole octaves lower. " **Villain! You are going to let us go, you are out gunned, outmatched so just come quietly** " as he said this a load of pro heroes stepped up to join him. Not daring to interrupt him.

The villain looked at them for a second considering it before realizing how stupid that would be 'That brat beat me single handedly before and now he has a whole group of heroes to back him up... not to mention the fact all might is somewhere in the city' He closed his eyes and after a few more seconds of internal debate said "Just... cuff me already" sounding defeated.

Toshinori was standing at the front of the crowd now with a massive smile on his face 'He's the one'

On the other side of the crowd was kid with brown eyes and short brown hair that lead into a tail. He was decently muscular but his face was round and not at all defined, framing it were a pair of green glasses, he looked at this pure force of nature in front of him and thought 'Can't wait to see you in UA'

After getting the villain in the police van Izuku transformed back, gracefully accepting the P.E shorts Bakugo had in his school bag.

"Kid that was a very stupid decision, You could have gotten yourself killed out there" The pro hero: Death Arms scolded.

"I'm sor-" Izuku was cut off by a _furious_ Bakugo "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!" he screamed causing the hero to recoil in shock "Izuku was the only one out of any of you Idiots that actually did something, I barely had any oxygen left, If he hadn't have done something then I would be dead right now so don't you even _DARE_ tell him what he did was wrong because right then, he was more of a hero than any of you _extras_ will ever be" he spat you venom dripping from his voice

"Come on Izuku, lets head home..." He mumbled dragging his best friend away.

The heroes were speechless, they couldn't argue because "The kid is right..." Kamui woods said somberly.

"yeah if he didn't do anything that kid wouldn't have a future" Death arms added.

"We have no right to call ourselves heroes" MT Lady finished

All of the heroes on the scene that day had a lot to think about.

* * *

Bakugo had spent the last few minutes thanking Izuku and telling how cool he was. They were almost home when sudde-

"I AM HERE!!!" All might announced 

Izuku and Bakugo were at a loss for words "ALL MIGHT??!?!?" They yelled simultaneously. Well, almost.

"But how did you get away from all of the interviewers?" Izuku asked

"HAHAHA I STAND FOR JUSTICE, NOT SOUNDBITES FOR I AM ALL MIGHT!" Quickly his tone changed into one more somber "Young Midoriya... I'm sorry you had to face that monster again"

"Anyone would have done the same in my situation..." Izuku replied

"The fuck, did you see any of those extras even attempting to help me?" Bakugo explained

"Your right young..." All might trailed off

"Katsuki Bakugo" he finished trying to sound cool but you can see the excitement in his eyes 'Holy shit, Holy shit All Might is here ok, ok sound cool'

"Your right young Bakugo not even the pro heroes on the scene did anything, but I am curious, are you two friends?"

upon hearing this Izuku spoke up "YES! best friends, we have known each other since childhood, I would trust him with my life"

"Likewise" Bakugo mumbled

'The way he stood up for Midoriya back there... It wouldn't be right to keep this secret from Bakugo, not when I have friends that know it. Plus It would definitely help having someone close to him in on this' All might thought. Hesitantly he said "Ok boys, I am about to show you something that no one must know about, Got it?"

"Ok..." Izuku said confused while Bakugo just looked with curious eyes.

With a cloud of smoke all might was gone and in his place stood... a regular guy. Toshinori had a skeletal frame with sunken eyes, 2 golden bangs framed his face. He sat down and lifted his shirt up revealing a massive dent in his stomach. The skin is purple and deformed surrounding a central wound. "Pretty gross right? I got this 5 years back when fighting a villain, my stomach and half my respiratory system were destroyed. I made sure to keep this from the public so you are some of the few that knows."

Once the initial shock wore off Izuku's analytical brain went like crazy "There are few cases but quirks can evolve or change if the body is no longer capable of using the quirk so it would make sense that you have a muscle form but your quirk must really be special if it chose to change the person rather than it." While Bakugo was use to the mumbling by now Toshinori was thrown through a loop

"uhh.... hey Kid?" he said

"Hey nerd!" Bakugo yelled elbowing him in the gut

"Ah, uh sorry i got a bit carried away" Izuku mumbled looking down "Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"For the last few years I have been looking for a worthy successor, and when I saw you run in and save young Bakugo, when most pro heroes did nothing I decided." Toshinori stood up and held his hand out to Izuku "Young man, I deem you worthy of my power; my quirk is yours to inherit"

"WHAT?!?!" "HOW?!?" Bakugo and Izuku yelled simultaneously. Bakugo immediately slammed his palm over Izuku's mouth to stop the inevitable muttering.

"Journalists guess my quirk is super strength or some kind of invulnerability, when people ask in interviews I always make a joke and dodge the question. That's because the symbol of piece is meant to be just a natural born hero like any of them, but I'm not, there's nothing natural about my ability" Toshinori explained

The two kids just stared dumbly

"I wasn't born with this power, it was passed on to me by someone else"

"Someone else?" Bakugo repeated

Toshinori looked Izuku straight in the eyes and said "The true name of my ability is called One For All. One person improves the power, then hands it off to another person, It continues to grow as it passed along. It is how I save people in need of a hero!"

Izuku just sat there taking it in 'He chose me, All Might believes in me... how could i say no'

Bakugo looked over to his best friend with a massive smirk on his face "Well? What are you waiting for ya damn nerd"

He stood up with a smile on his face and announced "I'l DO IT"

"No reluctance, I like it" Toshinori said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty proud of this chapter and hope you guys enjoy reading it. Like always if you think there is anything i can improve upon then please leave a comment and Thank you for your support, See you next time and have a nice day


	5. How To Train Your Dragon

The months leading up to UA were hell for the hero hopefuls. When All Might said they were going to be cleaning Dagobah beach Bakugo laughed his ass off.

Only to realize he was serious and began regretting life.

"So... All Might" Izuku began "Do you have any idea how one for all will merge with my quirk?"

"Honestly? I have no idea" Toshinori stated. He was sitting on a bench watching the two boys clean the beach

"But surely someone with a quirk must have had One For All at some point, right?" Izuku asked 'If I'm gonna get a new quirk then I at least want to know what it's gonna do to me' he added as an afterthought.

"Well my master's quirk was amplified with one for all so that's all we really have to go on... maybe your transformations will get bigger? Maybe closer to Ryukyu's Transformation?" he theorized.

"Hold up. So your telling me that you are planning on giving Izuku a quirk EVEN when you have no idea what it will do to him?" Bakugo clarified after chugging a bottle of water

Toshinori laughed sheepishly before adding "Well my master told me It really depends on the quirk, I don't have a quirk for it to enhance for example so it just enhanced me."

Izuku then spent the next few minutes dragging a fridge to the truck 'God I have a whole new respect for my quirk after all of this training without it'

"You sure *pant* speak about your *pant* master a lot all might" Izuku struggled out. "Tag out *pant* Kacchan"

After Izuku sat down and his rival got to work Toshinori said "Well she's the reason I am able to save as many lives as I can, I owe everything to her... Even my now signature smile."

Izuku winced rubbing his sore muscles "She sounds nice"

Toshinori smiled fondly "Yeah... she was"

* * *

"Izuku honey, I noticed you have been a lot more tired lately, Is the training too much? Should we tone it down? Are you doing your Own training?" Inko asked during dinner one evening.

"Tired? The kid practically looks like a zombie"

"Oh uh yeah me and Bakugo have been clearing up Dagobah beach for a few months now" Izuku explained while shoveling some katsudon in his mouth 'not the whole truth but definitely not a lie' He thought

"Oh that sounds lovely honey... It's such a shame people had to ruin a beautiful place like that, I used to go there all the time when I was a kid" Inko added "I hope you don't mind if we come and watch you train one night"

"Yeah sure thing mum" Izuku said too focused on the mind numbing delicacy before him to process what he agreed too.

* * *

Izuku was walking past the music stall deep in thought 'I need to get some new shirts to replace the ones I destroyed last week... and probably some new weig-'

In fact he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the person in front of him until he bumped into them.

"OH! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't notice you and I'm so sorry!!" Izuku apologized at the stunned girl on the floor.

She was relativity small, a few inches smaller than Izuku, and she had nice purple hair framing her sleek face. She was wearing a white deep dope shirt with some ripped black jeans and pink trainers.

"Uh... nah it's cool dude..." the girl responded with a shy smile, well until she noticed her ruined lunch all over the floor '...god fucking dammit why me...'

"Uh.. sorry about your lunch. how about I buy you some to make up for It?" He asked apologetically.

"You don't even know my name and you're already asking me out? well you sure work fast" The girl teased

"AH ER NO I ER WELL I ERM" Izuku sputtered out

"Relax dude I'm just messing with ya. Whats your Name then?" She asked

"Oh, uh I-Izuku M-Midoriya" He said "And y-you are?"

"Kyoka Jiro, I know a pretty good ramen place let's go" Jiro said pulling Izuku by the hand. His face lit up like a Christmas tree with the contact and couldn't even sputter out a protest

After about a minute of very awkward walking they stopped in front of the ramen shop. It was a nice cozy looking place with soft music in the background, with the delicious aroma it emanated it just screamed... nice. Jiro, still holding his hand, entered the shop and dragged him to a table finally realizing what she was doing.

Her face immediately heated up almost matching Izuku in colour, almost. Wanting to end the suffocating awkwardness Izuku asked about her quirk; the odd earphone jacks hanging from her lobes.

"O-oh uh I-I can basically c-channel my heartbeat through t-them and they also increase m-my hearing." She answered quickly stuttering on every few words.

Jiro expected for him to stutter out a disappointed 'Oh is that it?' or 'That's OK I guess' like she got most of the time, what she wasn't expecting was for his entire face to light up loosing the blush immediately. He practically had stars in his eyes

"WOAH! Really? That's so cool I bet you could be an amazing hero with that, you could hear trapped civilians or use sonic attacks like present mic, It's so versatile and powerful" Izuku gushed "Can you stretch them? If so how far? How strong are they? How durable are they? Do they grow back? Do they get tangled? what does it f..."

Jiro REALLY didn't expect this, he was talking about her quirk like it was the coolest thing ever any trace of hesitation was gone it's pretty impressive all things considered.

"- OH! sorry I was mumbling again, It's a weird habit of mine" Izuku apologized, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no it's ok... It's kind of cute" Jiro said sheepishly though she mumbled the last part so quiet only she could hear 'wait a minute. CUTE?!?! where did that come from... it's fine he won't hear anyway' she thought

"CUTE?!?" Izuku yelped really wishing he didn't have those heightened senses right now.

'SHIT how did he hear that? does he have a hearing quirk? ok uh I gotta move away from this' and with that thought she asked "S-So what's your quirk?"

'Oh thank god a topic I do know about' He thought.

"B-basically I can transform either my whole body or just parts of it into a dragon, well I haven't managed a whole body transformation yet but i think i'm close" He explained flexing his quirk; Black scales emerged from his skin and his fingers sharpened forming a claw.

"DUDE! you were talking about how cool my quirk is but that is the most badass quirk ever" She practically yells

"Really? But your quirk is so cool and heroic while mine just looks... Demonic" Izuku said looking down

"Ok no after this you are going to show me what you can do!" She said in a tone that left no room for argument.

They ordered their ramen (not without getting teased by a member of staff for 'looking so cute together') and were talking about stuff and just getting to know each other. Once they finished their food and Izuku insisting to pay for it they left the shop.

"So... where are we going cuz I can't just use my quirk in public" Izuku asked

"There's this quirk park not far from here, we can go there"

"Wait they exist?" Izuku asked "How come I haven't heard of them"

So once again they were walking though luckily (Or unluckily) Jiro wasn't holding his hand anymore.

"Whoa... this place is huge" Izuku stated in awe.

The park was massive, as big as some small villages. It was a forest surrounding a lake and what looked like a small mountain.

"Yeah me and my parents used to come here all of the time" 

"Oh, well thank you for sharing this with me"

"Dude don't get all sappy with me" As she says this flock of birds fly overhead and Jiro grabs Izuku's hand, pulling him into the park.

'Dammit not again...'

As they pass strangers send the two amused glances, making his face heat up more and more. As much as he likes the contact this is insanely embarrassing so he matches Jiro's pace (seriously how does someone so small move that fast) and tries to get her attention.

"uh J-Jiro" he stutters

"Hm? what is it green?" she asks with an equally red face

"Green?"

"Yeah you look green so I'm gonna call you green"

"Fair i guess, but uh y-your ha-"

"Oh look we're here"

Before them lay a massive lake with the sun's powerful rays bouncing off it's beautiful blue surface. The only movement were the small fish as they darted about carelessly, It was serine, tranquil, breathtaking. They were decently far from the path so they didn't run the risk of being seen. Jiro admired the scene for a second before she said "Well? We came here so you could show me your quirk, let me see!"

"OH! R-Right!" Izuku ditched his shirt before asking "Is it ok if you look away? I need to take off my clothes so my transformation doesn't destroy them"

"O-Oh uh sure" Jiro sputtered out, she tried to look away but Izuku's roaring muscles were so distracting it took a good 5 seconds but she was able to tear her eyes away from the man before her. Not without a bright red face of course.

Izuku was also bright red from stripping down behind a girl- a really cute, ador- NOPE! Normally there is no way in hell he would do something like this but if someone is taking as much interest in his quirk as he does then, how can he say no?

So Izuku quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers but just as he was about to pull down his boxers he covered his groin in scales keeping his 'hoard' hidden, better to be safe then sorry. As soon as he was fully naked he let the inferno that is his quirk flow all throughout his body. Jet black scales erupt from his skin, his fingers sharpened into claws, his feet grew and bent, his muscles and bones enhanced bringing him up to six and a half feet tall (Sadly he couldn't replicate the height from the sludge villain incident but then again he has been trying for months so it's to be expected). To finalize his transformation his teeth grew into fangs and his jaw extended into a deadly maw, his ears shrunk down to almost nothing and 2 dark horns shot out from his skull. A long tail sprouted from his spine and 2 gracious wings unfurled to their full size. Then as his irises became slitted and primal he let out a deep guttural **ROAR!**

Jiro yelped when she heard the roar but assumed it meant he was done so she turned around. Standing before her stood the most badass thing she has seen in her life. "Woah... so metal..." she whispered "C-Can i touch you"

'She is just talking about your quirk stay calm, it's not like this is the most intimate thing I will ever do with a girl... maybe' he thought, If he were in his regular form he would be a blushing mess by now but the immense power that comes from his quirk always gives him some insane confidence.

" **Go Ahead** " He responded in a demonic voice 'I'm just showing her my quirk, nothing weird, nothing weird at all...'

Thankfully a blush doesn't show on scales, however Jiro doesn't have such luxury. She slowly crept up to Izuku and ran her hand on his scales 'Woah they look sleek and shiny like steel but they feel tough like leather' her hand then reached his claws and she realized just how sharp they are.

"Dude, how does literally any other quirk interest you when you can do THIS" she asked

" **Well I just really like quirks, It's kind of a hobby but whenever I see an amazing quirk like yours I can't help but nerd out** " Izuku replied somehow even making that sound threatening. once she was done examining his wings he asked " **Can you show me what your quirk can do?** "

"Of course green"

The scales receded from one of Izuku's hands so he could get a better feel of Jiro's Jacks (Nerves work a lot better when they aren't obscured with scales). He began to run his fingers down length of one of her jacks and was surprised with how soft they were.

Jiro on the other hand was trying to hold back a moan as he touched her sensitive earphone jacks 'Come on Jiro it's just your quirk this isn't even intimate... not that I would mi- NOPE NOPE NOPETY NOPE!!'

"S-So uh h-how far can you hear?" Izuku asked 'Oh god she is so close oh god oh god'

"Oh uh I can hear people whisper from at least a block aw- _oooh_ "

"..."

"UHNICETOMEETYOUHAVEANICEDAYOHHEREISMYNUMBERTEXTMEORSOMESHITUHYOUHAVEACOOLQUIRKTHANKSBYE!" Jiro blurted out before throwing a piece of paper at him and running away leaving a very shocked Izuku standing there.

He stood there for the next half and hour trying to cool his face down and stop his indecent thoughts 'that was so wrong why did i touch her ear jacks like that, I have been studying quirks for ages I should have known... but that moan sounded so... good, I wouldn't mind hearing it again. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!?'

* * *

Jiro ran all the way home, slammed the door and Immediately hid in her room

'OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT HE IS GONNA THINK I AM SO LAME AFTER THIS... oh my god I'm acting like a teenage girl since when do I do this?'

She put on her favorite deep dope album and tried to calm down, or just think of anything other than that awkward encounter

she then got a text

_4857-84-2369: Hey it's me Midoriya I hope I got the right number_

_Yeah you got the right one green: Jiro_

She quickly put in his name and waited for a response

_Green: Oh that's a relief_

_Green: anyway I wanted to apologize for what I did earlier I didn't realize you were sensitive_ there

'Damn I kind of hoped he wouldn't bring it up'

_It's fine I said it was ok anyway: Jiro_

_Green: hey why didn't I ever see any signs saying quirk usage was allowed back at the park?_

_Oh um... maybe you weren't looking hard enough?: Jiro_

_Green: It was just a regular park wasn't It_

_Yeah....: Jiro_

They kept on talking like that for a few hours, even falling into a comfortable rhythm and Jiro's heartbeat finally slowed to a reasonable level (You know, not exploding out of her chest level).

They kept talking through the entire evening only taking a break when they ate dinner and such.

* * *

They were well into their fourth month of training and they were already over halfway done with the beach "You know boys you are progressing much faster that I thought you would I was expecting it to take you another few months to get to this point"

"Huh? Are _*pant*_ you looking down on us _*pant*_ All Might" Bakugo teased while dumping more rubbish in the back of the truck.

"OH no no no no no I wouldn't dream of it young Bakugo" Toshinori said panicked

"He's just messing with you All Might" Izuku explained sighing while on break, though he couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something.

"HEY IZUKU!!" Hisashi yelled

'OH GOD THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT!!'

"hm? Young Midoriya who are they?" Toshinori asked 'They do share a striking resemblance to young Midoriya'

"Uh... That's my mum and dad" Izuku replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck

"Hey, what are Auntie and Uncle doing here?" Bakugo asked

"I uh... forgot to mention that they wanted to check out my training... I just realized that today was the day they were coming" He said still rubbing the back of his neck

"Izuku, Who is this?" Inko asked worried

"Hello there you must be Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, yes?" Toshinori said holding out a hand politely 'Could have at least given me a warning...'

"Yes we are, may I ask who you are and what you are doing with my son?" Hisashi asked warily

"My name Is Toshinori Yagi and I am Young Midoriya's and Young Bakugo's personal trainer" he explained shaking Hisashi's hand

"Personal trainer? Izuku hasn't mentioned anything about this" He said skeptically "Though it would explain why he is so tired during out training sessions"

"Young Midoriya you are training with your father too?" Toshinori asked

"What the hell Izuku I thought you said you stopped that to focus on this full time!" Bakugo yelled

"I-I... I want-No I need as much training as I can, I don't want to just get by in the middle of the pack I need to excel! If I am going to be a Symbol of peace one day then I can't sit around wasting my time resting! I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that I don't fail ANY of your expectations!" Izuku announced eyes shining with passion and determination

"Oh Izuku honey, we are so proud of you already you don't need to keep pushing yourself like this" Inko said as she wrapped him In a bone crushing hug.

"Young Midoriya, I understand your feelings, I really do but pushing yourself like this will have the opposite effect, I'm glad we caught this now but don't worry leave it to us! We will have to back on track In no time"

"Us?"

"Of course, you train him as well, It will really help to have your input in this." Toshinori explained

"How about we discuss it over dinner? We can even invite the Bakugo's over seeing as your training him too" Inko said with a smile and tone that you couldn't argue against

* * *

"Aunt Mitsuki, Uncle Masaru come in!" 

"Thank you dear"

The Bakugo's entered the house to see Hisashi, Bakugo and Toshinori talking on the couch while Izuku and Inko were cooking dinner. Mitsuki was the first to speak up as Masaru seated himself.

"So, your the one training my brat" Mitsuki started as she stretched out a hand to Toshinori "Well I'm Mitsuki and my husband is Masaru"

"A pleasure to meet you two" he said as he shook her hand "My name Is Toshinori Yagi and I am Young Midoriya's and Young Bakugo's personal trainer"

"So when did this all start" Masaru asked

"About 4 months ago" Bakugo butted in

"Ok and what do you have to show? any credentials?" Mitsuki asked warily 'Knowing Inko she wouldn't have even asked about the important stuff'

'Yeah maybe the fact that he is FUCKING ALL MIGHT' He thought

"I suppose that is a good question" Toshinori said as he held out a card "I work at All Might's agency as his personal trainer and dietitian" The card showed his picture, age, date of birth, name and job information (In All Might's colours of course).

"Impressive. Next, why are you training Izuku and my brat?" She asked

"Well in all honestly I saw them during the sludge villain incident and talked to them after it, I was impressed and am helping them reach their full potential. Simple."

Inko was listening in on the conversation and was almost overflowing with pride, as well as the realization that she didn't even ask for credentials and just trusted the, albeit nice, stranger.

Once dinner was ready everyone went to the table and dug in. The meal consisted of rice, various sushis and vegetables. Hisashi, Masaru and Toshinori were talking about the teen's training regiments and meal plans and such while the other four were just talking about random topics. Once the meal was eaten they spent a bit more time talking until the Bakugo's had to go home shortly followed by Toshinori.

* * *

The fifth month of training went by quickly and by the sixth the beach was clean, Izuku and Bakugo were standing there admiring their work when all of a sudden.

"HOLY CRAP KIDS YOU EVEN CLEANED OUTSIDE OF THE AREAS I SAID THERE ISN'T EVEN A SPEC OF DUST LEFT! OH MY OH MY GOODNESS!!" Toshinori said as he buffed up into his muscle form "HOLY STINKIN SUPERCRAP! YOU KIDS ARE AMAZING!"

"He... damn straight" Bakugo grumbled out tiredly.

""A-All Might. We did it... Do y-you think I'm ready now? Izuku said equally if not more tired.

All Might stared at his two proteges with awe and pride "Yes young Midoriya, It's time" he announced

Izuku started to tear up "I-I just feel so blessed, like I really don't deserve this"

"Now Young Midoriya" All Might said as he plucked a hair "This is something I was once told: Something you receive because you are lucky, and something you receive because you are deserving are different in essence, Your earned this from your own hard work and determination! Never forget that!"

As All Might said this Bakugo was standing behind Izuku. He put his hand on his shoulder and smiled softly "You earned it ya damn nerd!"

"EAT THIS!!"

"PFFFFFT HAHAHA" Bakugo started laughing hysterically while Midoriya just stood there in shock

"Huh?"

"That's how It works, in order to get my power you must digest my DNA! EAT, EAT, **EEEEEAAAAAAATTTTT** "

Izuku finally gulped down the strand of hair with no small amount of struggle and decided it was easily the grossest this he has ever done 'Well at least I know what type of shampoo he uses to get his hair like that'. They started to pack away as the human digestive system will take at least a few hours to work it's magic

"Wait All Might" He said as he picked up a set of workout weights

"What is it young Midoriya?"

"Well if I only need to digest the hair then It will only take a few minutes. My quirk has changed the structures of almost all of my internal organs and raised my metabolism- to keep up with my quirk- So it will already be like, halfway done" Izuku explained

"Oh fuck... He's right" Bakugo realized

"Oh, well me might as well just wait" All Might said as the three sat down on a bench "...So lovely weather we're having"

"You don't have to make fucking small talk all might"

"Right, sorry"

The next few minutes were extremely awkward as Izuku, Bakugo and All Might sat there looking at each other just... waiting.

"I think I feel something..." Izuku mentioned. "A small flame, a spark, growing inside the inferno of my quirk, It feels so powerful, so ...divine... and it feels like it's just the beginning of it's full power"

"That sounds like it Young Midoriya" All Might confirmed "Lets test it out" 

Izuku fell into a stance on he beach ready to test out his new power. "One For All might just be a weak flame now but as your body gets used to One For All It will grow into something truly magnificent"

"S-so how does it work?"

"The key is to feel it, embrace it!"All Might said "JUST CLENCH YOUR BUTT CHEEKS AND FROM THE DEPTHS OF YOUR HEART YELL SMASH!!"

"Wait, hold the fuck up" Bakugo shouted "You can't be serious, he gets this quirk and the FIRST thing you do is tell him to fire off at full power, you may be strong but your a complete idiot"

"That's ... a really good point, so what do you suggest Kacchan"

"Just fucking get a feel for it, experiment and shit, it's just a quirk. Analyse It. All that mumbling has to be for something"

"Well from what all might has told me one for all is a stockpiling quirk and that power can be used to enhance the users body so If i fire off at full blast then I might end up doing something stupid so I need a way to regulate it after all a max power smash could kill people if my earlier calculations are correct so it wouldn't make sense." Izuku mumbled. He brought out the power but it was very different from his quirk. He pushed to power up to his muscles and just let it sit there, trying to figure out how it felt. as the power flowed through his veins he felt a searing pain.

"AAAAHHH" Izuku screamed, he immediately let the quirk go and the pain went away. He was left panting on the ground curled up in a ball 'Ok so maybe 100% was a bad Idea'

"Tch, figures"

"What do you mean 'figures'?" All Might asked

"Were you able to handle 100% literally the day you got the quirk? Quirks are physical abilities too, It's bound to have drawbacks plus you said we were training so the nerd doesn't explode. With that level of dangerous power of course it's gonna hurt!" He explained making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. "Try lowering the power output, It's not like your quirkless you should know what your doing"

"e-easy for you to say" Izuku mumbled.

He felt the power of One For All in his core and reached in for it again, this time he focused on only pulling forth a fraction of the power 'ok lets try 10% that shouldn't be too bad'. He had a few failed attempts but after 20 minutes of trying he managed to pull it out. He let the power flow through him again, savoring the feeling of it washing through him. Radioactive green lightning danced erratically around him It didn't even hurt but as soon as he tried increasing his power he felt his muscles strain under the pressure.

"Well? Can you move"

"Can't hurt to try... I hope" He said as he took a step 'I'm fine?'. He quickly took another step, and then another before Bakugo fired of an explosion at Izuku.

He was knocked off of his feet and went flying a good 5 meters before he landed "What was that for?!"

"What do you mean? We you obviously need practice, lets go!" He yelled as be fired off an explosion launching him to Izuku.

In many ways his two quirks are very similar, they both increase speed and strength, both increase his durability and both will easily slip away if your not focused, luckily he has been training with DragonHeart since he was 4 so he won't have any problem adapting to One For All. He launched himself at Bakugo and dodged a right hook, quickly following it up with a knee to the gut distancing them. '10% is just barely slower than my draconic armor so I can't rely on speed to win'.

Bakugo launched at him again so Izuku took the opportunity and jumped up for a roundhouse kick, Bakugo ducked under the kick with ease. After fighting Izuku for so long this is child's play. He threw him to the ground and pinned him down, small explosions cackling near his face.

"That was pathetic, try combining it with your quirk"

Toshinori stood back and watched in awe. 'He is way better at this than me, what was I thinking? telling him to fire off a smash at full power? I need to get better at this if i'm going to be a teacher'

Meanwhile Izuku was pulling both his powers to the surface transforming almost instantly, this time however, It was different. He immediately shot up to 8ft tall with ease despite only ever managing it twice, his fangs were longer, his claws were sharper his wings almost doubled in size and his tail grew sharp spikes on the end and his horns grew. By far the most noticeable change is the pearlescent green tint to the scales flowing over it like water. Every so often bright green sparks will fly off of his scales like excess energy.

"Damn"

"Whoa"

" **Well this is unexpected"** Izuku admitted before going off into one of his signature muttering sprees **"Unless One For All can also be used to enhance a quirk as well as someones body, All Might only used it to enhance his body because he didn't have a quirk but I can only use 10% without pain but if I use 100% could I transform into a full on dragon? or maybe i would stay humanoid but just get really tall, and if it enhances a person's body then is that limited to someones muscles or could it enhance my heart rate to hold off hypothermia, or could I use it to enhance my brain to increase my mental capability, what happens when I let the power slip? Would I just get stupider? What about vocal chords to scream like present mic? Or maybe sensory organs to increase my senses, I've only ever seen All Might use the muscle enhancement side so maybe...** "

"Somehow he even manages to make an 8ft tall dragon nerdy" Bakugo Jokes

"BLEUHG" All Might coughed up blood and reverted back into his true form after hearing what Izuku was saying 'Oh my god why did I never experiment with One For All like he is proposing I'm such an Idiot and it only took him a few minutes after getting the power to think of it?' " ... I'm scared"

Bakugo walked up to Izuku and set of a small explosion in his face "Stop muttering ya damn nerd, your gonna scare off All Might"

"Oh uh sorry..."

"It's fine young Midoriya though i believe we have made amazing progress today! meet me here the same time tomorrow, we still have a long way too go"

"YES SIR!!"

* * *

With only three months too go Izuku and Bakugo have been training and sparring non stop. It took a few weeks but he finally managed to get used to the power up as all of his movements have been supercharged such as flying. It was like he was learning to fly all over again.

For the first few attempts he put way to much effort into the thrusts of his wings and went spinning all over the beach crashing more times then he cares to admit.

Eventually he got It all under control and can fly so much faster than before. While All Might and Bakugo spar Izuku would fly laps all around the beach to train his endurance. Because of all of the training he hasn't gotten a moment to update his notebook, until now.

Sitting down at his desk he pulls out his personal notebook for his quirk and picks out a ballpoint pen"Ok I need to understand One For All more if I want to use it to it's full potential" Izuku opens to a new page and begins jotting down his word vomit.

**_ONE FOR ALL_ **

_What is One For ALL?_

_One For All is an emitter type quirk, It has two halves: a stockpiling half and a transfer half. It has been passed down through generations and was given to me by All Might. The quirk stockpiles a persons power therefore it gets stronger every time it is passed on._

"Ok that's a pretty good summery for the time being, now for it's uses"He mumbled

_One For All's uses_

_One For All's energy can be channeled into a person's muscles to increase speed, strength and endurance however if I go over my current limit I will start feeling Immense pain. All Might doesn't have that disadvantage because his body can handle all of the power of One For All._

Remembering back to when he used one for all he realized something "When All Might uses One For All he doesn't spark like I do... Maybe it's excess energy? If that's the case it would explain why there was less sparks when I used my dragon quirk as my body is bulkier so it can hold the energy better. Wait. If the excess energy is capable of leaving my body then what is stopping me from expelling it in an offensive manner..."

Izuku quickly grabbed his 'Hero analysis for the future: vol. 5' and flicked over to his father's page "Where is it, where is it, whe- Ah here it is 'described as: pooling his power in his lungs and expelling it via breath' maybe that could work" so he scribbled it down.

_Possible additional uses_

_1\. Use the excess energy of One For All like a 'Dragons Breath'_

_2._

Izuku yawned before looking over at the clock "Oh it's pretty late". He put the hero analysis book back on his shelf and dropped his personal notebook in his bag before getting undressed and going to sleep.

oooOoOoOooo

"HEY ALL MIGHT!" Izuku yelled as he ran through Dagobah beach

"All Might?"

"Where?"

"Crap! Kid don't blow my cover, say it was a mistake!" Toshinori said as he flailed his arms around. It was early in the morning about 5 minutes before their training starts

"OH UH J-JUST KIDDING"

"Aw man I wanted to see All Might"

"Anyway All Might, I was writing down my notes one One For All and I think I have an idea" He explained

"Oh?"

"Well... It's easier to just show you... Unless It doesn't work... then It would be easier just to say but that's not the point!"

Izuku took up a stance and let One For All flow through his body. As abruptly as the sporadic green lightning appeared, It was gone. Toshinori was watching intently as his successor focused. Izuku felt all of that excess power and pulled it all in, pooling it in his lungs, feeling it pooling inside of him. Once he felt as though he built up enough power he just, let go, he breathed out.

In an amazing display of power the energy of One For All erupt from his mouth. A torrent of bright green energy poured from his mouth kicking up sand and dust.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG MIDORIYA?!?!"" Toshinori yelled

"Ok well you know when I use One For All there are green sparks flying around me? well that's all excess energy so I just expelled it in a different manner."

"Young Midoriya i have asked this before but are you REALLY sure you don't have an analysis quirk?"

* * *

The last few months flew by and before they knew It they were walking up to the gates of U.A.

U.A University was massive, It could be considered a large city with all of it's facilities. It was surrounded by a 10 meter high outer wall and protected by a dozen pro heroes. There were thousands of nervous students hoping to get into the prestigious school, in all shapes and sizes.

"Wow... we're really here huh Kacchan" Izuku said in awe

"yeah let's show these extras what we can do"

So they entered U.A and took their first steps to their future.

Aaand Izuku immediately tripped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating in a while it's just that life has got in the way and you know how it is. Anyway this is easily my longest chapter and I think it turned out well. As always If you think there is anything that could be done better don't be afraid to share it in the comments It's always appreciated. Don't worry the next one shouldn't take as long... I hope but until then, have a great day.


	6. The start of a new life

...But the ground never came.

"Oh sorry I should have asked before using my quirk on you"

"Huh?" Izuku was floating about a foot off of the ground "some sort of Gravity manipulation?"

"Release" she said. He finally got a good look at her, she had brown hair in a bobcut and brown eyes. She was wearing a brown coat with a pink scarf and a black skirt "My name is Ochako Uraraka" She said holding out a hand.

"O-oh uh my name is I-Izuku Midoriya" He said shaking her hand "Good luck on the exam"

"You two Midoriya, well bye" she said as she skipped off.

"Come on, you can flirt when we get into U.A" Katsuki Teased as he shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking off.

"HEY GREEN" Jiro greeted as she walked up to the pair

"Oh, What now?"

"H-hey Jiro" said girl was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt and blue denim shorts. "You ready for the exam?"

"Ready as I'l ever be, I guess" She then turned to Katsuki "Hey"

"...the nerd is more popular than me... well shit" the explosion user muttered

"This is Kacchan. He's also aiming for the hero course with me" 

"Katsuki Bakugo, I swear if you get people to start calling me 'Kacchan' I will fucking kill you" He grumbled "Let's just get this over with, we've wasted enough time already"

"Y-yeah lets go" Izuku stuttered out "S-so Jiro, you've made much progress with your quirk recently?"

She shrugged "my jacks are stronger, that's about it"

"Well the exam is robots so your gonna do great" he reassured

"So whats Kacchan's quirk?" She said with a smirk.

"not heroic to kill, not heroic to kill, not heroic to kill" he chanted under his breath

"Basically he sweats nitroglycerin and can Ignite it at his palms" Izuku explained "It's pretty versatile, might just be the 2nd best quirk here...".

"So he is a walking nuke and you are a dragon from the depths of hell... seems legit"

"Shut up Hop topic" Katsuki growled out

* * *

Izuku was having a field day with all of the quirks and pros in the school. He has already counted Cementoss, Midnight, Power Loader, Snipe and Vlad King. "Oh man was that ErasureHead? He basically fights quirkless, aw man he's so amazing"

"Jesus are you some Hero-Otaku or something?" Jiro teased

"If you think this is bad then you should have seen when he met Ryukyu"

"Oh yeah?"

"He met her when she was out of costume and they were talking about dragons and her techniques for a good hour" Katsuki revealed

"Ha that's adorable"

They entered the written exam hall. It was pretty simple, well for Izuku and Katsuki, Jiro on the other hand struggled quite a bit. A simple 50 minute exam with 40 questions. She mainly got stuck up on hero ethics and the question on hostage situations. Overall though she is pretty confident in herself.

* * *

"Ha! That was a breeze" Katsuki bragged as he shoved his hands back in his pockets

"I don't know I found a few questions a bit challenging"

twirling one of her jacks around a finger Jiro said "Yeah the hero ethics part was the hardest" 

"W-Well now we have the practical exam, It's this way I think" Izuku said as he pointed down a hall, It was a shot walk before they entered a massive auditorium. There were thousands of students all aiming for the hero course all talking and getting themselves psyched up. Izuku, Jiro and Katsuki got seated and waited for the explanation.

The lights switched off before Present Mic walked on the stage "WHATS UP U.A CANDIDATES!! LET ME HEAR A YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" He yelled.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH" A singular student with brown hair and glasses yelled excitedly

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT KID! LETS TALK ABOUT HOW THIS PRACTICAL WILL GO DOWN!" He began

Meanwhile Izuku was having a nerd-gasm "Oh my god It's the voice hero Present Mic, he's so cool! I listen to his radio show every day of the week! U.A is really awesome" Jiro would be commenting on this but she is busy having her own nerd-gasm at her favorite hero.

"LIKE YOUR APPLICATION SAID, YOU ROCKIN BOYS AND GALS WILL BE PERFORMING 10 MINUTE MOCK BATTLES IN SUPER HIP URBAN SETTINGS!!!" He announced "AFTER I DROP THE MIC YOU WILL BE HEADING TO YOUR SPECIFIED BATTLE CENTERS YA DIG!!"

"Huh, looks like they are splitting up people who live close... I guess so we can't help each other out?" Izuku deduced.

"Damn, I guess this won't be as much fun as I thought. I was really looking forward to crushing you" Katsuki joked, smirking. 

"Oh hey Green, I'm in your zone" Jiro noted

"OK, OK, LET'S CHECK OUT YOUR TARGETS! THERE ARE THREE TYPES OF FAUX VILLAINS IN EACH CENTER, YOU'LL EARN POINT'S BASED ON LEVEL OF DIFFICULTY SO YOU BETTER CHOOSE WISELY!!! YOUR GOAL IS TO RAISE YOUR POINTS BY SHREDDING THESE VILLAINS LIKE A MID SONG GUITAR SOLO!!! BUT CHECK IT, KEEP THINGS HEROIC ATTACKING OTHER EXAMINEES IS A U.A NO-NO YA DIG??" He explained yelling the whole time.

"Excuse me sir but I have a question!" A kid with blue hair and glasses.

"SHOOT!!"

"On the printout, It says there are four types of villains not three. With all due respect, If this is an error on U.A official material then this is shameful! We are exemplary students, we expect the best from Japan's most notable school! A mistake such as this won't do! Additionally, you with the unkempt hair, you've been muttering this entire time. Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave. Your distracting the rest of us! " He ranted in a really uptight manner.

"THE FUCK FOUR EYES?!?! MAYBE SOME OF US ARE NERVOUS FOR THE EXAMS AND SHOW IT IN DIFFERENT WAYS, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN! AT LEAST GIVE PRESENT MIC A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!" Katsuki yelled out popping off small explosions in his hands.

"Plus aren't you disrupting more by bringing this whole thing up? Think before you speak dude." Jiro stated standing up for her friend.

"SUCH VULGAR LANG-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, EXAMINEE NUMBER 7111! THANKS FOR CALLING IN WITH YOUR REQUEST" Present Mic said clearly trying to diffuse the situation "THE FOURTH VILLAIN WILL BE WORTH 0 POINTS!! THAT'S JUST AN OBSTACLE WE'RE GONNA BE THROWING IN YOUR WAY, THERE'S ONE IN EVERY BATTLE CENTER, JUST TRY AND THINK OF IT AS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD TRY TO AVOID!! IT'S NOT THAT IT CAN'T BE BEATEN, THERE'S JUST KINDA NO POINT. I RECOMMEND MY LISTENERS TRY TO AVOID IT AND FOCUS ON ONES TOP OF THE CHART!!"

"Thank you very much! Please, continue!" The examinee said sitting down

"Huh, so the whole thing is like a video game then." Jiro pointed out

"THAT'S EVERYTHING FOR NOW! I'LL SIGN OF WITH A LITTLE PRESENT, OUR SCHOOL MOTTO!! AS GENERAL NAPOLEON BOULEVARD ONCE LAID DOWN: A true hero is someone who overcomes lives misfortunes, GET READY TO GO BEYOND, **PLUS ULTRA** " Present Mic said as all of the students cheered. "I HOPE YOU PRACTICED HITTING MORE THAN JUST BOOKS!! GOOD LUCK SUFFERING!!!"

Once the explanation was complete everyone was lead to their battle centers "Knock em dead Izuku!" Katsuki said as they knocked their fists together

"Yeah show em who's boss" Izuku said, smirking

* * *

Izuku and Jiro walked up to the massive gates as about 40 people were getting ready for the practical exam. Izuku began stretching before he saw Uraraka again.

"Hey It's Uraraka! Jiro come meet her" He said before he started walking over, however the blue haired boy stepped in front of him. Getting a better look he noticed the blue spandex suit, It had darker blue stripes and a water bottle on his hips. The next thing he noticed were the exhaust pipes coming out from the back of his shins 'Maybe a speed quirk?'

"She looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead. What are you gonna do? Distract her and try and ruin her chances to succeed?"

"Huh? Oh no, We know each other. I WAS going to encourage and thank her before you distracted me." Izuku defended as he stretched his arms.

"START!!!" Present Mic shouted through the speakers.

Izuku's wings immediately burst through his shirt destroying it with reaction times honed through the years 'Damn, and that was a nice shirt too, good thing dad put a spare change of clothes in my bag'. He lept from the ground and soared to the first robots destroying it with a newly scaled fist.

"SEE THAT GUY GETS IT!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR FOLKS? THERE AREN'T ANY COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE!" He yelled

* * *

Meanwhile the teachers in the judges booths were watching their performances. A very tired looking teacher with messy black hair and stubble noted "Hm great reaction times and little hesitance, very good traits"

* * *

Back in the battle center Izuku has already racked up 12 points, and just came across a 3 pointer. He let his scales cover the rest of his One For All 15% powered body, completing his transformation and ruining the rest of his clothes. He dodged a volley of missiles 'Wait MISSILES? They wouldn't kill us... right?' and lunged at the robot before tearing it's head off with his teeth. Spitting it out he took the chance to look around and saw the other participants fighting. A boy with blonde hair with a belly button laser barely dodging a fist clearly struggling. A very tired looking boy with messy purple hair was commanding a three pointer 'Maybe a technopath? It doesn't matter I need to get back too it'. He ran up too a group of one pointers and smashed one of them with his tail, dodging the punch of a second before hopping up and delivering a punch of his own. The boy with Blue hair ran up and knocked the last robots' head clean off with a swift kick.

"Guess you are taking it seriously" He said before dashing off again.

Izuku took off the the skies again, looking for some more robots. He saw a 3 pointer terrorizing a kid with red and white stripped hair. He pooled One For All in his lungs before swooping down and blasting off it's top half with a breath. '18 points'

"HEY YOU STOLE MY POINTS!!" The kid yelled

" **My bad** " he growled out in a deep demonic voice making the kid take a few steps back before quickly running away.

"8 MINUTES LEFT FOLKS!!!" Present Mic yelled.

* * *

The judges were watching the display debating.

"Should we give him rescue points for that he kinda stole the other guys kill" Midnight said, she was wearing a grey business suit.

"Give him three" The principle said.

* * *

Izuku turned the other direction and ran at incredible speeds thanks too his quirks 'No point following him, we would get in each other's way'.

As he turned a corner he saw Uraraka dropping a group of robots back to earth, smashing them in an instant. She knelt down and covered her mouth trying to hold back a wave of nausea. Coming up behind her was a one pointer raising it's fist to strike, as it came down Izuku dashed in the way and punched the fist with his own sending a shock wave through the robot, pulverizing it.

"Oh *pant* thanks" Uraraka said

* * *

"Ok he definitely gets rescue points for that"

One of the monitors cut to show Jiro with one of her jacks in the ground while another showed a boy with white hair and six arms looking out for robots "Some use information gathering abilities to plan out strategies " another monitor cut to the blue haired boy "While others plan on speed to pull ahead of their peers" another monitor cut to a plain looking boy with short blonde hair and a tail "Of course staying calm under pressure helps" Three more then cut too Katsuki panting in the remains of a 3 pointer. The second cuts too Izuku savagely tearing off a two pointers limbs, the third cut to a 10ft tall metal figure with neon green eyes obscured by a raging inferno effortlessly melting robots."As can raw power and combat prowess, The most successful students use a combination of all of these tactics, racking up the highest scores" The principle finished.

"This group looks promising."

"Well it's far from over, the real test is yet to come. Lets see how they react..."

* * *

Izuku swiftly dealt with another 2 pointer via a kick to the chest. 'That 102 if i'm counting right, I was kinda expecting a challenge if I'm being honest...'

The entire battle center rumbled as a massive figure loomed over the buildings. It was the same dark green colour as the other robots, and had massive grey fists and tank treads covering entire city blocks. The machine had six bright red eyes on it's rectangular metal head as it bellowed out " **TARGETS ACQUIRED** ". It crushed a building effortlessly with a single hand causing rubble to fly everywhere. The students all gawked at the robot speechless before someone yelled.

"EVERYONE RUN!!"

And with that everyone was broken from their trance.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEM SELVES!!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"COMING THROUGH!"

The dragon stared at it for a second before turning around about to run, then he heard it. 

"OW! HELP!" Uraraka yelled with a foot trapped on some rubble.

'Crap she must have got trapped when the robot smashed the building' He immediately dashed up to her " **Don't worry your going to be fine** " he reassured. Then he walked up to the piece of rubble " **I'm going to lift this off now, tell me if something hurts** ". Izuku lifted the massive slab of concrete with ease and picked the zero gravity user up in a bridle carry. Once they were about one hundred meters away he put her down.

"T-thank you" she said blushing like mad.

" **No problem** " He said before turning to face the robot again.

"W-What are you doing?"

"TWO MINUTES REMAIN!!" Present Mic yelled.

"I need to take it out, it could end up trapping more students if it isn't stopped" Izuku announced like it was the simplest task in the world.

"WHAT?! You can't take that thing!" She insisted.

Izuku looked back to her and a savage, sadistic gin made it's way onto his maw " **Just watch me"** He announced In a deep predatory voice.

Once more he turned back to the robot and spread his wings, launching himself towards the mechanical Goliath. He pushed his body to it's limits calling for 20% of one for all despite very cell screaming at him. With the added power he rushed at the robot, each beat of his wings causing small whirlwinds. His clawed feet collided with the beast first digging deep into the metal, getting a good hold. He reared his fists back and let out a flurry of punches shaking the robot to it's core, denting it's metal and causing it to grown under the strain. 'This isn't working, I can't increase my strength without breaking my bones. WAIT, I GOT IT' He called forth every ounce of spare power and dragged it all into his lungs, even where he would usually stop he kept it up making his lungs feel like then would burst. Just as he reached the breaking point he finally let all of it out in a single earth shattering attack.

" **ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!** " He pushed out all of his power, tearing a hole straight through the machines head. Every head in the battle center swiveled to look at the dragon that took down the 0 pointer. The attack left his throat bloody and battered because even though it's resistant thanks to his dad's quirk he's never let off an attack at this caliber. As the machine began to fall backwards Izuku jumped off and immediately began beating his wings keeping him in the air. It hit the ground with a groan leaving the nearby buildings ruined and leaving massive cracks.

"THE EXAM IS NOW OVER!!" Present Mic yelled out

* * *

In the judges booth everyone was cheering an a particular blonde had a proud smile on it's face 'That's right, show who you are! embody what it means to be a hero! Be the hero you want to be, a hero that saves everyone!'

* * *

Katsuki was standing in the remains of his robo-genocide, panting and smiling like a madman. He heard a loud rumble that shook the whole center and turned expecting a group of three pointers. what he didn't expect was a robot taller than all of the buildings sending examinees running for their life.

A sadistic grin fell on his face "Now THAT'S more like it!" he launched himself with his explosions, rattling his bones with the shock waves, sending debris flying, soaring through the sky. he landed on one of the 0-pointers arms setting of explosions as he ran up it, weakening the machine. The explosion user jumped on to the other hand as the machine tried to swat him off doing the same with the other arm. Once Katsuki was satisfied that it was weakened enough he launched himself up into the air in front of the robot; he started rotation himself with his explosions rocketing himself in a torrent of fire, making him sweat more and increasing his momentum.

Just before he collided with the robot's chest he threw one of his arms forward and let off the biggest explosion he could muster, shredding the metal and melting circuit boards.

"HOWITZER IMPACT!!" Katsuki shouted

The explosion had enough power behind it to demolish buildings. The force alone dislocated his hand and started a chain reaction, the 0-pointer crumbled under his power making enough scrap to cover Dagobah twice over.

* * *

Izuku flew back down to the ground and landed right next to Jiro. "DUDE!! THAT WAS SO BADASS!!" She yelled "Like, I knew you were strong but... damn dude"

" **Yeah well if I didn't take it out it could've hurt more people and what kind of hero would I be if I ran away?** " He responded.

"Um, are you gonna transform back?"

" **If I did I would be naked, I left my change of clothes at the entrance with my bag.** "

"O-oh uh yeah." Jiro mumbled.

" **Unless, of course, you want to see me naked.** " He teased with a wink.

"WHA-Uh-NO OF Cou- Why wou- UGH!!" She tried to stab her Jacks into his side only for them to bounce off of his scales "Dumbass" she mumbled out as she started to walk off.

" **Hey wait up!** " Izuku called out while running up to her.

It didn't take long for the Dragon to find a bathroom. He swiftly changed into his 'T-shirt' shirt and some beige shorts, with his favorite red trainers that he took off before the exam. He jogged up to his friend as he got off of the bus.

"That was a breeze" Katsuki bragged "I wanted a challenge"

"yeah I was kinda expecting more... the zero pointer was the only real challenge"

"tell me about it" Katsuki agreed.

"What is wrong with you guys" Jiro asked in disbelief. 

"How about we get some ramen for a job well done? Dinner's on me!" Izuku offered

"Hell Yeah!"

"Sure, I've got time to kill but we are so gonna celebrate properly later."

* * *

For the next two weeks Izuku was a nervous wreck, he knew he scored well in both tests but he still thinks he has missed something 'Surely All Might should have contacted me, maybe I disappointed him, maybe he wanted more from me?'. He couldn't help it, it's just who he is; of course that doesn't mean he stopped his training, the rational part of his brain told him he would need it WHEN he got into U.A.

"IZUKU HONEY IT'S HERE!!" Inko yelled as she ran into his room shortly followed by Hisashi.

"OPEN IT KID!!" he yelled jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning.

'Jeez he sounds more excited than me' Izuku jumped up and grabbed the letter, he formed a single claw and sliced it open effortlessly. He picked up the small metal disk in it and began to inspect it, before he could get a good look at the device it flickered to life.

"BOOYAH, I AM HERE!! AS A PROJECTION!!" All Might bellowed in a yellow stripped suit.

"ALL MIGHT?!?" Both Izuku and his father yelled in sync, a chuckling Inko sitting in the back 'like father like son'.

"Wait, All Might? Honey I thought this was from U.A?" the float user asked skeptically.

"I'm sorry about the wait Young Midoriya but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork HA HA HA! The truth is I didn't come to this city just to fight villains; your looking at U.A's NEWEST FACULTY MEMBER!!"

"OH MY GOD SON YOU ARE THE LUCKIEST YOU GET TO BE TAUGHT BY ALL MIGHT!!" Hisashi yelled while shaking the boy. Izuku was too dizzy after that to respond.

All Might turned to someone off camera "Hm? Yes, whats the matter? Who's show boding? Oh sorry I'll wrap this up but I have to show him something first! Wait I have to do how many of these things? *Sigh* right. SO MOVING ON!!" he said as he turned to face the camera.

Hisashi finally stopped shaking his son and he barely had enough time to collect his bearings before All Might started talking again.

"You passed the written exam with flying colours, and then made the practical look like a breeze passing with 102 combat points!" he said pausing for a minute to let it sink in.

"OH IZUKU HONEY I'M SO PROUD!" Inko yelled while crying and crushing her son in a bear hug.

"Y-"

"AND THAT'S NOT ALL" All Might continued "There were other factors, but before we get to that here! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!" The camera panned over to a monitor with the U.A logo on it which was quickly replaced with Uraraka. "Um, do you have a sec... sorry to interrupt."

"Who's that?" Inko asked confused.

"She showed up after the exam to talk about you young man!"

"Oh?" Hisashi looked over at his son with one eyebrow raised.

"You know that boy with the really messy hair and all the freckles? Turns into an 8ft tall dragon? kinda hard to miss..." Uraraka described while gesturing with her hands "... I was wondering, would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam? If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have made it out as safely as I did, none of the other examinees even stopped to help me! If he just ran he could've gotten way more points, I want to make it up to him!" she insisted.

"Heh! lady killer." Hisashi mumbled.

The monitor paused "And that is why I am here! The practical wasn't graded on combat points alone; you said you wanted to be a hero that saves everyone, and by saving that girl and then destroying the 0 pointer you ensured everyone was safe!" as All Might said this clips of Izuku helping people and taking down robots played in the background. "That is why for all of the times you have helped people in the exam, you were awarded 108 rescue points! Making your total the second highest in the history of the entrance exams! SO WELCOME YOUNG MIDORIYA, TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!!!"

"IZUKU!!!" Inko yelled as she crushed all of Izuku's ribs in a hug, at this point she was shedding enough tears to hydrate a small village. Hisashi on the other hand was standing back with a hand on his son's shoulder and a massive grin on his face "I never doubted you kid." They stayed like that for at least half an hour before he got a text.

_HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MORE POINTS THAN ME YA DAMN NERD!!: Lord Explosion Murder_

The Midoriyas were laughing there asses off after that.

* * *

"Inko dear, why don't we invite the Bakugoes over to celebrate their acceptance Into U.A?" Hisashi suggested.

"Oh that's a lovely idea honey" Inko agreed "Hey Izuku! didn't you say your friend Jiro got into U.A as well?"

"Hm? Oh yeah." he said as he poked his head out of his room.

"Why don't we invite their family over too? We got the recordings of your test we could play them! OH we could invite Toshinori over as well!" Inko said already planning everything.

"Sure i'll ask them" Izuku said "When is it?"

"Oh, how about Sunday?"

_Green: Hey my mum invited you and your parents over for dinner_

_Green: to celebrate and stuff, Bakugo will be there too_

_Hold on let me ask: Earphone Jack_

_Yh they said it's cool when and where?: Earphone Jack_

_Green: Sunday, apartment 26 in Aldera place_

'Well that's one down' he thought.

_Small Might: Hey Bakugo mum invited your family over for dinner you available?_

_Yeah the hags fine with it: Lord Explosion Murder_

_Small Might: Sunday at my house_

"Yeah they can come" he yelled out from his room 'I thought that would be harder...'

* * *

Izuku was helping his mum cook the tempura while Hisashi made the sushi, they had already finished the soba. The kitchen was full of sizzling, chopping and so many smells that Izuku thanks whatever god decided his quirk also meant enhanced senses (Your welcome). All of a sudden there was a sudden knock at the door. Izuku put down his knife, quickly rinsed his hands and answered "Oh hello Mr and Mrs Jiro, please come in" he greeted.

"Please dear, you don't need to be so formal with us. Call me Mika, and my loudmouth of a husband is Kyotoku." A woman eerily similar to Jiro asked. She wore a sleeveless white shirt, a form fitting black skirt with grey tights underneath and black shoes.

"Awe honey I wanted to make a scary first impression!" Kyotoku complained. He wore a maroon dress shirt and black trousers with light brown boots.

"Dad can't you just act normal for ONCE" Jiro asked, she wore her favorite deep dope shirt with ripped black jeans and a Present Mic jacket. "Hey Green" She said sniffing "Something smells good."

"Oh t-that's dinner, please, come in" Izuku insisted as he ushered inside

"Thank you dear" Mika said following the boy inside, quickly followed by Kyotoku and finally Jiro. They walked down the hallway and into the living room where Hisashi was sitting on the couch.

"Hello, My name is Hisashi Midoriya" He greeted holding out a hand to shake "You must be Mr and Mrs Jiro right? And you must be Kyoka, Izuku has told me a lot about you ya know." He said with a smirk.

"DAD!" Izuku yelled as a wave of jet black scales washed over his face quickly vanishing as suddenly as they came, a trick he recently learned scared his dad. it also had the bonus side effect of getting rid of his crippling blush.

Hisashi just laughed "Sorry son, It's literally my job to embarrass you."

"See this guy get's it!" Kyotoku said with a smirk "Ya know my daughter talks about you a lot too kid, something about a badass dragon?"

"DAD I SWEAR TO GOD!!" Jiro yelled with a small blush as her jacks frantically waved in front of her face.

"Ok ok, it was just too good to pass up! Anyway where were we? Oh yeah, nice to meet you Mr Midoriya" he greeted shaking the other father's hand.

"Please call me by my first name, It just avoids confusion" He insisted.

"Likewise" Mika said with a smile.

Everyone sat down on the couches while Izuku made tea. Once he came back everyone was watching the news and chatting about pro heroes 'Of course dad would talk about that...' the news covered All Might saving some children from a villain. "All Might delivered a swift chop the the back of the villains neck and got the children back safely, we tried to get an interview but he just responded with 'Sorry I was invited to dinner with some friends, I can't stay and chat' is the symbol of peace currently in a rel-"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The news was cut off with Toshinori walking in "Sorry about that I got caught up with work."

Hisashi looked skeptically between the news and Toshinori noticing the similar hair and eyes while Izuku just facepalmed 'I swear one of these days...'

* * *

Soon the Bakugoes arrived and they sat down to eat, they all simultaneously said "itadakimasu" while putting their hands together before digging in. The table had 10 seats with Hisashi, Masaru, Inko and Mitsuki on one side while on the other side sat Mika, Kyotoku, Toshinori and Katsuki. Kyoka and Izuku were sitting at opposite ends. It was full of sushi and tempura with some warm soba additionally there was a hot pot of sukiyaki to share. They were eating in peace before Hisashi asked "Sooo... Izuku, how did you an Kyoka meet?"

"Oh well I was wa-"

"WE MET AT THE MALL AND TALKED THAT'S IT!" She blurted out with a massive blush at the memory 'Please, Please, Please don't say anything else'.

"Really sweetie? there has too be more than that." Kyotoku pushed with a shit eating grin. He pieced most of the story together through the panicked and annoyed screams Jiro let out when she got home that day.

"Yeah, you were definitely gone for longer than just a 'quick chat'." Hisashi said with a similar grin.

"S-So Kacchan, have you made much progress with your quirk recently" Izuku asked desperately searching for an out after also remembering the horribly embarrassing anecdote.

"Hm not really. Trying to find an out from telling the story? I could tell it if you want" He said in a teasing tone.

"Kacchan why... I told you that in confidence..."

"This is my revenge for you outdoing me in the entrance exam, Ok so he was walking by the music sh-"

"TOSHINORI! d-did anything happen at work today?" He asked getting extremely desperate now.

"Not anything of note, though I am curious about what happens next Young Bakugo, you said he was walking by the music shop?" He said 'Sorry my boy, you haven't even told me this story yet'

Izuku had a very betrayed look on his face as he slurped his soba. Jiro on the other hand had a mortified expression on her face 'Oh dear god save me'.

Mitsuki and Masaru wisely decided to stay out of this one as they ate in silence which, considering their child, you wouldn't think is possible.

"Ok so he was walking by when he bumped into Jiro, he apologized and noticed her when he noticed her lunch was all over the ground." Katsuki explained "So he offered to buy her some more, she told him about this ramen place and dragged him there by the hand" He paused waiting for the reaction. Jiro was blushing up a storm already accepting her fate while Izuku kept on slurping his soba regretting life. Jiro's parents where chuckling with amused looks on their face. "Ok they ate their food and stuff then Izuku brought up her quirk."

"Of course he did" Inko said fondly.

"He got really excited and nerded out then he realized he was mumbling and immediately apologized" he chuckled "Then she said 'No It's ok' then muttered under her breath assuming he wouldn't hear 'it's kinda cute' which thank's to his heightened senses he heard." At this point Izuku's face was bright red and was trying to stutter out a retaliation only to fail miserably. "She then asked about his quirk and he told her then she said he had to show her and she knew a local quirk park that they were gonna go too."

"Wait they don't exist do they?" Hisashi asked 'that would make training a lot easier'

"No they don't" Kyotoku said trying and failing to hold in his laughing.

"Ok so they get there and if Izuku tr-"

" **Ok Kacchan I'm gonna stop you right there or I _WILL_ bite your head off**" Izuku explained with a fully transformed head glowing with one for all; one of his hands was transformed into a claw as he stabbed a piece of sushi and swallowed it in one bite. he opened his mouth and ran his long snake like tongue along his sharp teeth. Katsuki stopped IMMEDIATELY and shrank down in his seat quietly chomping on a piece of fish.

"So metal" Mika and Kyotoku whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Jiro, on the other hand, whispered quiet enough that no one could hear "...fuck that's hot..." well, everyone except Mika who let it slide with a small smile.

"Usually I wouldn't condone eating my child but considering the circumstances and the fact that I couldn't beat you in a fight if I tried I'll allow it this once." Mitsuki decided.

"FUCK YOU OLD HAG!" Katsuki yelled out.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A HAG YOU BRAT!" His mum yelled out somehow louder. The rest of the meal played out like that people casually talking well until someone brought up a cool quirk that they heard about online.

"Yeah apparently it's called fossil, It lets the user resurrect a something if they have it's skeletal remains and command it for a short period of time." Masaru explained.

"WHOA THAT'S AWESOME!! How long can they command them for, I assume that the time can be extended with training, most quirks can be trained unless they are very specific, is it any creature? Does it work with exoskeletons? So could they get the skeleton of ant and and crawl it into people's internal organs and take them out from the inside? could they control more with training? If they jumbled together a load of random bones and make it into a random shape could they create new life forms? If that's the case then they could streamline a lot of creatures to make them more effective! If not can they manipulate the non bone matter they create? Could they make a gorilla with massive muscles? How does the quirk know what the creature originally look like? does that mean they have to have prior knowledge on a creature for it to work? Is there a size limit?" Hisashi then looked up and noticed everyone staring at him and his notebook which already has a page and a half filled out. "Uh... sorry about that" he said as he slowly put his notebook back. "I-It's just a really cool quirk..."

Jiro was the first one to break the silence "huh, so that's where he gets it from..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! this one didn't take as long as the other one thankfully and I'm pretty happy with it especially the ending. By the way the fossil quirk at the end I found while googling interesting quirk ideas, yeah I have no shame. Credit where credit's due though it's really cool the guy that came up with it is called Buhain'17 so uh yeah well done. as usual comment if you think i could do anything better and OH! We hit 100 kudos and over a 1000 hits! Thank you guys so much, you give me the motivation to continue this story! i think that's about all I wanted to say so uh Enjoy your day and see you next time!


End file.
